


Complete

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sequel to No Strings Attached, Starting A Family, i love this au so much, lots and lots of fluff, wedding planner!magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: After being married for a year and a half, Magnus and Alec take a step further and make their little family complete.Sequel toNo strings attached... right?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 103
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh the sequel is hereeee I hope you will enjoy ittt <3

_ One year.  _ It was a bit over a year since Magnus and Alec have gotten married and truly Magnus couldn’t believe that so much time has passed during that time. He and Alexander were having such a lovely time together - they had a lovely honeymoon and after it they decided to go travel abroad a little bit. Alec finally got his romantic Italy trip that he had been wishing for years and because it happened with Magnus it was even more special. Alec was having a lot of fun - he got promotion at work and Magnus’ wedding planning company was flourishing. Alec could see the change - Magnus was now again doing his work with passion and love. It changed a lot and because of that more and more clients were starting to come over to his comapny. Not that he didn’t have many of them before, but now he had twice as much bookings than before and because of that he managed to employ a few more people and his team was growing more and more.

There were times when Magnus had to stop and just see how far he has come, not only him, but Alexander as well. All of them, even their friends and family. It was all going amazing. Cintia was again touring, but around the America this time which and Magnus took Alec to a few of her concerts - Alec was quite a big fan of his mother after all and he always found it adorable that even if she was his mother in law, Alec would still get into his fan-mode over her when she was on stage and it was quite fascinating to see it all happening like this. 

And about his father? He remained in his life for good this time. As did his sisters and Karen; they were all getting along so well and Magnus hadn’t been in this good of a place  _ ever _ in his life before. Sometimes it made him kind of scared because he wasn’t really used to being so happy all the time. Sure problems occured here and there, but there wasn’t anything that he and Alexander weren’t able to overcome and the only things that they fought over was whose turn it was to wash the dishes or do the laundry. Such mundane things and it always made him smile.

Ah, yes, life was pretty good, both of them were flourishing. But that didn’t go to say that things became stagnant - not at all. He and Alexander were still… going out and having dates, slowly running out of the restaurants over their part of New York. They had a few places in which they were already regulars and people in there knew them very well. Their favourite place to keep coming back was, however, the restaurant where Alec proposed and the town where the two of them fell in love. They went back there one more time after their honeymoon and it was just… amazing.

The thought of moving there was kind of tempting, but at the same time, they would be living so much behind them there in New York. Alec had just recently got the promotion that he has been after, Magnus’ business was expanding and moving to the new town wouldn’t only make them start all over again - at least Alec - but the appeal of the town would kind of lose its special meaning. It wouldn’t be as magical if they would move there for good. It was for the better that they kept coming there only for special occasions, but what Magnus was looking into was buying or at least renting a little house of their own. That would be kind of… no more hotels, they would have their own little space there as well and he was going to have a talk about it with Alexander eventually. They managed to save up quite some money, so it would all work out in the end, no?

Well, at least those were the plans. Magnus was currenly home alone - he had just returned back from work and was smiling as he was waiting for Alexander to return back from work as well. They had texted before and he was going to be back in an hour or so. Which made Magnus wonder… “Maybe I should cook something for us,” said Magnus and rubbed the back of his neck, slowly stepping over to the kitchen and hummed. Maybe he could prepare a little romantic dinner for him and Alexander, nothing over the top though. Just something little, easy on the stomach, but still special.

What he lacked, though, was inspiration. What should he attempt preparing? It wasn’t like he had a lot of time, so it would have to be at least prepped pretty fast and he then clicked with his tongue and decided to do a quick search on the internet to see if there was something out there for him to cook. Also, he would have to keep in mind that Alexander would also like it. Then again, Alec wasn’t realy a picky eater, so he knew that he would like whatever he’d prepare for him. Alexander not eating his food? That never happened and he just smiled and then hummed again as he plopped down onto the couch and whined when he saw that his laptop wasn’t there. It was in the bedroom.

Ugh.

Luckily, Alec’s was right there on the coffee table and he quickly reached over for it and then hummed. Well, he and Alec had the agreement that what was Alec’s was Magnus’ and vice versa. It wouldn’t have been the first time that he would be using Alec’s computer without him being in there and Alec was also using his without him in the room. They had no secrets from each other and it didn’t really matter, so Magnus didn’t really think too much of it as he reached over for Alec’s computer, typed in the password, which was the compination date of Magnus’ birthday and the date of their wedding.  _ It was kind of sweet and cheesy at the same time.  _

Magnus then took in a deep breath and quickly started searching for something that would be a good idea for a recipe, rubbing the back of his neck as he made himself comfortable onto the couch, but the more that he searched, the more he was getting desperate as there were quite a few amazing recipies that he found and that he knew for a fact that Alexander would love, but he either didn’t have all of the ingrediets and there really wasn’t the time to go out and buy them or the recipe would just take too much time for him to make and he just pouted. He wanted to feed his man today and not tomorrow - some of them were really just… too pretentious for him to even attempt making and he just pouted cutely and shook his head.

“Now what? I should just order take out?” asked Magnus, who was now talking to himself and then chewed on his lip. “There go my plans about yummy home made romantic dinner,” said Magnus and then just placed the laptop back down and ran his fingers through his hair and hummed. Well, there was that yummy pizza place that Alexander loved, so he should just phone them, but would have to wait a little bit as Alec still wasn’t done and in the end decided that ordering a pizza was a way to go, biting into his lip and he then just picked up the laptop up again and decided to search for their phone number. And because he knew that they had their menu published online, he wanted to see what else they had. It wasn’t like he didn’t know what he’d be ordering, but he just needed to do something to pass the time - Alec wasn’t there and he was bored. 

At one moment Magnus was checking out the restaurant’s menu and in the other he was searching random things on the internet - he was really bored, checking his phone every now and then to see if Alec texted him, hoping that he’d be finishing up earlier, but he didn’t have such luck and he then pouted cutely and just as he was about to close up the search engine something caught his attention. Instead of closing up the thing, miss-clicked and somehow ended up clicking among the websites that Alec has bookmarked for himself and his eyes widened because that felt as if he was being a bit too invasive and he wanted to quickly click away until he saw something that made his heart jump up into his throat.

_ Adoption - everything you need to know _

Magnus made a double check if he had read it correctly and his jaw dropped because he really did read it correctly and he bit his lip because… what was… well, they did talk about having kids, but Alec didn’t really bring it up recently and Magnus just chewed on his lip. Well, maybe Alec was just a little bit curious about how the adoption process went and he just wanted to see what he would be getting himself in if and when they would be adopting a child, Magnus feeling his heart beating with the speed of light and he slowly scrolled a bit down among the page with Alec’s bookmarks, not really knowing what to expect and he took in a deep breath because…

“Alexander, just what have you been up to?” asked Magnus, dragging his tongue over his lower lip and he cleared his throat because there were just so… many bookmarks and all of them were about adopting a child, Magnus feeling his chest tightening with happiness and his heart was melting. Alec was looking into it for real, yeah? This wasn’t just curiousity? Magnus placed his hand over his chest as he read the titles of the web sites that Alec has saved up for himself and his smile was widening.

_ Steps to adoption _

_ Adopting with your partner _

_ LGBTQ+ adoptiong agency _

Magnus’ breath was shaking and he just shook his head. Alec didn’t say anything about it, but still it made Magnus so happy because it seemed that Alec was finally ready to become a father? Right? Magnus didn’t know, but when he searched through Alec’s past searches, he giggled because it seemed that Alec was very curious about it as well as one of his past searches involved the search  _ How do you know you’re ready to become a father?  _ Magnus snorted and shook his head.

“Always a dork, gosh, I love you,” said Magnus and then chewed on his lip and slowly turned off Alec’s laptop and then just laid back down against the couch and then shook his head. Oh, he needed to ask Alec about it as soon as the other came back home because… if Alec was truly ready then maybe they should finally look into it? Magnus’ heart fastened as he just imagined children running around their loft and hearing their laughter made Magnus’ heart swell with happiness.

“Oh, we’re gonna need a bigger place,” said Magnus and clasped his hands together. Was he getting ahead of himself again? Yes. Did he mind it? No, not really because he was just so happy and exicted.

Gosh! He couldn’t believe that he could be happier, but he was and he literally couldn’t wait for Alec to be back home.

* * *

The front door suddenly opened and Magnus jumped, turning around and his eyes widened. Alec was back already?! Magnus completely forgot to order the pizza because after finding that on Alec’s computer, Magnus pulled out his phone and started searching for baby clothes online and he had so many pages already bookmarked for later so that he and Alexander could pick out the clothes for their future baby. Yes, Magnus was far too excitable for his own liking because he couldn’t really control his excitement. Still, Alec was back and he didn’t even cook! Or order anything and he was probably starving, wasn’t he?!

“Honey, I’m home,” joked Alec and started giggling when he stepped inside of the apartment and Magnus perked up, quickly locking his phone and he hurried over to Alec, who was in the process of taking off his jacket and he smiled widely. Gosh, he needed to calm down somehow, but it was impossible and he was just-

“You’re back, yay,” said Magnus and waltzed closer to his husband and placed a kiss upon his lips. Alec enjoyed in the kiss, he didn’t see his husband for the entire day so he was going to make sure that the kiss lasted and he just wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in for a hug and kissed him again and both of them smiled as they pulled away. “I missed you,” said Magnus and Alec hummed in agreement.

“I missed you too,” said Alec and sighed happily. “It’s so good to be finally home,” said Alec and Magnus grinned and kissed his cheek.

“Sorry, I didn’t really cook anything. I was planning to, but then I got kind of distracted,” said Magnus and his heart was again hammering fast and Alec just waved it off and pulled Magnus in on the couch together for him and wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer.

“Oh, cooking is hard,” said Alec. “Let’s order something,” he said and Magnus smiled. “I’m craving pizza,” he said and happily rubbed his palms together and Magnus just nodded because he knew that. Pizza was Alec’s comfort food after long days and he couldn’t disagree

“I thought so,” said Magnus and winked. “How was work?”

“Oh, it was pretty good,” said Alec and then curled up next to Magnus, who smiled when he felt the weight of Alec’s head dropping onto his shoulder and he placed his head against Alec’s and just smiled softly and allowed Alec to take his hand and link their fingers together. “Luke all treated us for lunch,” said Alec and his eyes were literally glowing. Magnus grinned and then wondered - was there any cake? Because he knew how much Alec got all hot and bothered for those.

“I suppose there was cake on the menu?”

“Yes it was his birthday after all!” said Alec and Magnus smiled.

“Right, you mentioned it,” said Magnus and Alec nodded.

“Yes, yes. We all got him some flowers and a fancy watch,” he said and Magus nodded because he remembered that they were all collecting money to buy their boss something. That was such a sweet thing to do, truly. His employees would do the same. “And he surprised us with a lunch,” said Alec. “And us with a cake so it all went hand in hand,” he said and Magnus was smiling as he was listening to Alec’s adorable rambling.

“Glad you had a good day, angel,” said Magnus and Alec glanced up at his husband.

“And you?” asked Alec and Magnus flinched a little bit as he remembered what he found on Alec’s laptop and he just shrugged. “Oh, not much, you know? Just a normal day at the office,” said Magnus and Alec gave him a little nod. “I was meaning to cook you up something for dinner, but I got distracted, sadly,” said Magnus and then sighed. “But, well, pizza is just as good,” he said and Alec nodded.

“It’s okay, you shouldn’t feel pressured to cook me anything,” said Alec and kissed Magnus’ cheek.

“Oh, there’s no pressure, just wanted to do something romantic for you,” he replied and gave his husband a little wink. Alec grinned and then shook his head - just being there next to him was more than enough for Alec. He loved Magnus more than anything and he just hummed in delight. “Tomorrow I will make us something for sure,” said Magnus and then made a little pause. “I checked some recipes online and I found a few things that I want to make, but I have to get groceries first,” he said and Alec smiled.

“Feeling experimental again?”

“Oh, yes, it’s lots of fun,” said Magnus and Alec nodded. “As I was searching,” said Magnus and then chewed on his lip. Alec hummed and looked at him. In the past year and a half Magnus managed to learn how to ask something without dragging it out for too long, he didn’t shut out and he was also a lot less self-conscious. So when something was on his mind, he just came out and asked Alec about it. Or they had a talk, things resolved quickly. “I was using your laptop.”

“Oh,” said Alec, not thinking too much of it.

“And-and then I was like, um, trying to close Google, but I accidentaly clicked on your bookmarks,” he carried on and Alec perked up a little bit and then he nodded.  _ Okay, he knew where Magnus was going with that.  _ “And I found… things,” said Magnus and Alec grinned.

“Ah,” said Alec.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

“Oh, it’s okay, don’t apologise, it’s not like I was trying to keep it a secret,” said Alec and Magnus was just looking at him, but wasn’t saying much.  _ Ah, now he was waiting for explanation.  _ Alec just kissed his cheek and shook his head. Magnus was adorable. “Lately I’ve been thinking more seriously about what we’ve discussed - having children,” said Alec and Magnus’ heart started beating faster, much faster. “I’ve always known that I wanted to be a father one day, but I wasn’t really sure  _ when _ it was a good time, you know?”

“Yes.”

“But now… I mean lately with Izzy expecting,” said Alec and then gave Magnus a little smile. “I’ve began to think about it more and more seriously and, well, you see,” said Alec and huffed under his breath. “I was doing some research on adoption, nothing much because I want to do this with you,” he said and Magnus quickly nodded. “But, yeah, that’s why you found all those among my bookmarks,” said Alec and his cheeks flushed a little bit. “Is not weird is it? I mean I hope it didn’t freak you out or-” started Alec, but Magnus just shook his head and before Alec managed to finish his sentence, Magnus kissed him and Alec was just giggling when they pulled apart.

“Not freaked out at all, angel, I’m so excited,” said Magnus and Alec smiled. “And-and I started looking for baby clothes already,” he said and Alec snorted and Magnus glanced at him. Alec kissed his forehead and Magnus blinked a few times. “Oh, too much, huh? I allowed the excitement to get the best of me and-”

“Show me what you found,” said Alec quickly and Magnus’ eyes lit up. He quickly climbed into Alec’s lap and presented Alec all of the pages that he found - there were so many clothes and Alec could already see that their baby was going to be the best dressed baby out there. 

He smiled and wrapped his arms around Magnus’, bringing his closer and he planted a kiss upon Magnus’ neck as they continued scrolling through different kinds of sites together. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh, my God, I am going to be a grandmother!” exclaimed Maryse and both Magnus and Alec started laughing and they glanced at each other. Maryse and Robert were already excited about Izzy expecting and when Magnus and Alec announced that they had almost started their journey of adopting and welcoming a child into their lives. They were the very first ones that they decided to tell and both of Alec’s parents were absolutely excited, Maryse happily smiling and Robert looked so proud of his son and he just happily sighed. “Oh, this is so exciting,” said the woman and Magnus just nodded and reached out for his husband’s hand, linking their fingers together and Alec just smiled back at him and he nodded, chewing on his lip.

It was a huge step, but he couldn’t wait for them to be parents. Alec always wanted to be a father for sure, but now it was finally going to happen. Well, eventually, he knew that the process of adoption wasn’t an easy road. He did his own fair share of research, but also the talk that they had with the adoption agency that they contacted the previous week - they didn’t sugar coat things for him and Magnus and he liked that. They told it like it was, but to Alec and Magnus it didn’t matter. Being parents was something that they wanted; they wanted to give a warm and loving home to a child that needed it and he just huffed under his breath and couldn’t hide a smile.

“We’ve already contacted adoption services,” said Magnus and Maryse’s eyes widened because she didn’t know that the two of them had gone ahead and done all of that, biting into her lip and she took in a deep breath and then nodded. “Last week, actually. Tomorrow we have a scheduled meeting with them and we’ll discuss more things in depth with them,” said Magnus and Alec quickly nodded and decided to chime in a little bit because he was just so excited about it all.

“A sort of orientation, really. We’ll go into details of many things because even if we discussed it over the phone a little bit, for better understanding we’ll go down there and they’ll tell us everything,” said Alec and then smiled. “There’s also papers to sign and so on,” he said and then cleared his throat. “I-I mean it’s only application forms that we’ll be hanging in through our agency, but it’s the first step,” said Alec and Maryse and Robert looked at each other; the two were literally shining.

Magnus couldn’t believe that it was actually happening. He understood that the path towards them welcoming a child into their home was still a long way down the road, but he didn’t care. He didn’t care how long it took, it could take as much as it needed - he was just overjoyed that it was finally happening. And that he was doing this with someone that he loved. Magnus was sure that he and Alexander were more than capable of giving a child a warm and loving home and he chewed on his lip. There were times that he would still tear up about it. Being a father, his wish was finally coming true.

A wish that he thought that he would have to give up for good. All those years ago he thought that he would never get to be a father, but… There he was, happily married, having a stable job and was in the process of adopting a child. Biting into his lip, Magnus took in a deep breath and his grip around Alec’s hand tightened a little bit and Alec looked over to his husband, who was just sitting there and staring in front of himself. Spacing out, Magnus finally snapped back to it and he looked over to Alec, who was carefully watching him. 

“All okay?” asked Alec and Magnus nodded, bringing Alec’s hand up to his lips with his own and kissed the back of Alexander’s palm and he just shook his head, sighing happily. He was so happy that he couldn’t even put it into words and he chewed on his lower lip and leaned over to Alec and placed a soft kiss upon his lip, Alec kissing him back and they looked back over to Robert and Maryse, who were happily smiling and watching the happy couple.

“I’m just so happy, Alexander. I still can’t believe that this is finally happening for me. I’m just… thank you so much for being here,” muttered Magnus, who was again getting emotional and Alec just kissed his cheek and shook his head. Magnus didn’t have to thank him, this was their journey.  _ They were on it together.  _

“You two are going to be such amazing parents,” said Robert and they both looked over at him and Alec just looked down and nodded. Well, he hoped that he was cut out to be a father. It was kind of scary if he was being honest, but the scary part was totally worth it and he just chewed on his lip. “Look, if you ever need anything, do tell us, okay?” asked Robert and Alec looked over at his father. “I don’t mean just the financial part of it all,” said Robert and Magnus happily smiled.

“He’s right,” said Maryse. “Even if it’s the money, we will gladly chip in,” said Maryse and then made a little pause. “Parenthood can be a little scary at times, you worry if you’re doing good enough of a job,” said Maryse and then hummed because she could still remember how much fussing she did when she was pregnant for the very first time with Alec. It was a nervous, yet exciting time of her life. The hard part came after Alec was born - being a first time parent wasn’t an easy job. “You want to give the best for your child and there are times when it gets really hard, but then in the end of it, it’s all worth it. Parenthood is the most amazing thing ever, isn’t it, honey?” she asked and looked over at her husband.

“It is,” said Robert happily. “And listen to your mother, it’s okay to ask for help. God knows we were too stubborn to ask for help at times, but,” said Robert and then hummed. “I think we did pretty okay, don’t you?” he asked and looked over to his wife, who just gave him a little nod and Alec grinned. 

“I know,” said Alec happily. 

“We’ll make sure to ask for help,” said Magnus and then took in a deep breath. He was very excited to also tell his side of the family - his mother and father were also going to be overjoyed. He was quite interested to see what kind of a reaction was Asmodeus going to have once he was going to be a grandfather. His father had quite the Peter Pan complex, so it was going to be very funny. But at the same time, he knew that his father was going to be also very supportive and excited for him and Alec. Sighing happily, Magnus only leaned up against his husband and he then nodded. 

Yep, everything was going like it should - he was so excited to finally meet their baby. It was going to take quite a few more months, but he didn’t mind waiting. He waited all this time and he could wait a few months!

* * *

“You’re gonna be a father, I cannot believe it!” exclaimed Underhill and then narrowed his eyes. Oh, that came out kind of wrong. “I didn’t mean like I didn’t believe you’d be one day a father, boss, because I think you will be great at it. I am just very excited, that’s all. Don’t that it the wrong way,” whined Underhill and Alec just chuckled and then waved it off. Oh, he knew what Underhill meant and he didn’t hold it against him at all. Alec could hardly believe that he and Magnus were really going for it and he just bit his lip and shook his head.

“Dude, I cannot even believe it,” said Alec and then hummed. He and Underhill were out on a lunch break and it was then Alec finally announced it to his best friend. After all, he deserved to know.  _ Alec was Theodore’s best man at his and Marcel’s wedding.  _ Alec smiled when he remembered Underhill’s wedding and he then shook his head, snapping back to reality. “I’m like adulting quite nice, huh!”

“I know, I’m so proud of you!” said Underhill and started laughing, but felt happy for his friend and he smiled as he leaned back against his chair and he then made a little pause. “Look at us being all responsible adults - I’m married, you’re going to be a father. We have come such a long way since meeting, huh?” asked Underhill and Alec grinned and then nodded. Oh, yes, they came definitely a long, long way since then.

“I know, right?” asked Alec. “I couldn’t believe it I’d ever come to where I am now, but look at us - we’re totally dealing with being responsible adults,” said Alec, patting himself on the back. Underhill snorted and then happily. 

“Indeed,” said Underhill. “We’re so badass,” he carried on and Alec would make a toast to that. Indeed, they were totally badass adults! “How’s the adoption process, though?” asked Underhill and Alec looked over to him. “Seems complicated, no? I know there’s lots of steps, and such,” said Underhill and Alec gave him a little nod. After that orientation that happened a few days ago, Alec was still… quite processing things, but he was getting there.

“Loads of paperwork,” said Alec. “Worth it,” said Alec and Underhill quickly nodded.

“I bet,” said Underhill and then chewed on his lip. “I just ask because, well,” he said and shrugged it off. “Marcel has always talked about having kids and I wasn’t so sure, but I don’t know… lately I have been thinking more and more about it and I thought that maybe I could also be fit to give parenting a try, perhaps,” said Underhill and Alec widely smiled because that was such wonderful news! “Still not completely sure, but I’m thinking about it,” said Underhill. “For the first time ever, actually,” he carried on and Alec gave him a proud smile.

“I’m so proud of you,” said Alec and Underhill snorted and then rolled his eyes. But, yes, he was proud of himself as well. “Well, if you and Marcel really think about it and talk it thought and if you want to adopt one day, I’ll be there to help you guys out,” said Alec and winked. “And I’m sure that our future kids will be good friends,” said Alec and winked.

“Mmm, you’re right,” said Underhill and then chuckled. “Imagine Marcel and Magnus shopping for clothes for them,” said Underhill and Alec started laughing because that did cross his mind. Magnus and Marcel were more into shopping and stuff like that, so he knew that when it came down to it, the two of them would be on it. Magnus already was, looking through different pages, bookmarking. Now he came down to fifty different pages of baby clothes and it was adorable. “Adorable,” said Underhill and Alec gave him a big smile.

“Oh, it’ll be beyond adorable,” said Alec and then leaned back. It was beyond adorable indeed!

* * *

* * *

“Grandfather?!” asked Asmodeus and looked over to his son and then he nodded. He was happy, sharing the news with his father and Asmodeus was overjoyed to hear the news that his son was going to be a father, but he didn’t like one thing - that meant that he was going to be a grandfather and that meant that he was officially an old man! He placed his hands on top of the table and then he took in a deep breath, Magnus cocking his head to the side. 

“Yes, dad, you’ll be grandpa,” said Madeline, who was sitting there next to Asmodeus and the man glanced at her and gave her a little glare. Magnus cracked up and he quickly stopped when his dad looked at him and he just clasped his hands together and shook his head, giving his sister a very serious look. 

“Maddie, it’s not nice to poke fun at papa and his age, you know how sensitive he is,” said Magnus seriously and Asmodeus nodded. Morgan, who was also sitting there next to them started cracking up and Asmodeus just rolled his eyes and decided that he wasn’t going to listen to them.  _ His son was going to be a father and that was all that mattered really!  _ Happy, Asmodeus sighed happily and then he nodded. 

“That’s amazing, Magnus. You’ll be an amazing father,” said Asmodeus and Magnus happily nodded, happy that his father thought so and he then chewed on his lip. “And I am not sensitive about my age, I age gracefully. Like fine wine,” he said as he looked towards Madeline and Morgan, Magnus trying his best not to laugh, but it was kind of impossible as his father was hilarious when he was bickering with his daughters.

“Girls, now don’t tease your father,” said Karen, who was listening to all of it from the kitchen and Asmodeus glanced over to his wife and happily nodded.  _ Finally, someone was on his page!  _ Magnus snorted - oh, his father has changed a lot in the last year. He has loosened up around him, he was a lot more playful and Magnus was happy about that! “Especially when he doesn’t look even a year over fifty,” she said and Asmodeus’ jaw dropped.

“I thought you said I didn’t look a year after forty,” whispered the man and Magnus just bursted out laughing because his father was just…  _ was he always so child-like?  _ Huh. The more that he got to spend time with him, the more he saw his true colours come out and even if it was a bit later, he was glad to see that his father had another side to it all. Karen chuckled and just gently ruffled Asmodeus’ hair, which didn’t really help the man’s mood and he looked over to his son, who was just happily giggling. 

“Papa, if I wouldn’t know you, I would give you 33 - max,” said Magnus in the end and Asmodeus finally cracked a smile as well and he just shook his head. Magnus looked around the room, Karen giving him a little wink and he grinned back. Morgan and Madeline were overjoyed about the news - _ they were going to become aunts!  _

“That’s not the point,” said Asmodeus in the end and Magnus snorted. “It’s true - you’re becoming a father and I just know that you’ll do a much better job than I ever did,” said Asmodeus and then glanced down a little bit. There were still times when he allowed the memories to overcome him and he would get like this, but Magnus didn’t allow him. The past was in the past, the main thing was that he  _ tried _ and their relationship was mended. Magnus just waved it off and then smiled. 

“How about we open up a bottle of Champagne and celebrate the good news?” asked Karen because she could tell that Asmodeus was slipping again and Magnus quickly nodded.

“Good point, Karen,” said Magnus and then stood up. “I’ll go get the glasses?” he asked and Karen gave him a nod, Magnus happily waltzing over to the kitchen, eyeing back to Karen and his father. The woman gave him a little kiss on top of his forehead and Magnus just smiled. It was good that he had someone that managed to pull him out of his bad mood. Magnus returned quickly back with four Champagne glasses and Morgan narrowed her eyes.

“Hey, there’s five of us,” she complained because she didn’t get a glass and Magnus snorted.

“Yes but only four of us are over the age of 21,” said Madeline and the younger one just rolled her eyes because she was literally turning 20, so there was only one more year and- She was grumbling under his breath, but in the end she settled for a bottle of Coke, sulking for… a minute. Then the smile was back there because how could she be in a bad mood when she was going to become an aunt?! Oh, it was all so exciting.

Magnus smiled as they clinked their glasses together and he grinned. 


	3. Chapter 3

Alec and Magnus were in the process of becoming an active waiting family, but there were still quite a few steps to complete and the main one was, of course, the home study. The two of them were working with a social worker that their adoption agency assigned to them and she was amazing. Her name was Linda and she was helping Alec and Magnus with everything - with their complete state and federal criminal background checks, their financial information and so on. She also did a full home inspection and she was again over with the two of them, that time to conduct the mandatory home interviews with both of them. Since it was just the two of them living in their home, it was much faster, but still…  _ it was quite nerve wrecking.  _

Especially for Alec, he didn’t really do well under pressure and he was just sitting there next to Magnus and was looking at Linda, who was scribbling down things. But she knew that she was a kind lady, she was around her middle forties and he was always amazing.  _ And yet Alec was quite nervous.  _ It was good that Magnus was there with him, holding his hand and it wasn’t just because it was supposed to be the two of them trying to show off how amazing their marriage was. No, it was because it was because it was the only way that Alec managed to calm down just a little bit and he was just looking over to Magnus.

Alec didn’t really know why all of that interviewing was needed? She was also going to be conducting interviews with people that were close to them, but weren’t related to the two of them and Alec was just…  _ well, it made sense.  _ She needed to make sure that they were going to be fit to raise a child, but she was working with the two of them for quite a bit now and was all of that interviewing really needed. Still, Alec was just smiling, but Magnus could feel the grip of Alec’s hand upon his and he gave him a little smile.

Oh, he could feel how nervous his husband was. Heck, he was nervous as well because just one wrong answer, or something that Linda wouldn’t like and the adoption process would be over. Magnus was biting on his lip, but still he was pretty calm compared to Alexander, because he knew that they got this. Besides, Linda wasn’t as scary as Alec thought - she was a kind woman and Magnus just gave Alec a little kiss upon his cheek and Alec huffed under his breath and then he nodded because he knew that Magnus was trying to let him know to relax a little bit.

But how? Oh, but if he didn’t relax then Linda would think that they were hiding something? Or that their reasons for adopting weren’t pure. That sent Alec into an even deeper frenzy and he just huffed under his breath. She didn’t ask anything yet, but just the sheer waiting of it all was scary. Magnus and Alec did their fair share of research, so they kind of knew what kind of questions were coming for the two of them and Alec spent a lot of time preparing good answers for those questions, but now that it was actually happening, it was just… he couldn’t really think. Like at all.

Ugh.

But Magnus did tell him that too much of getting ready wasn’t good as well - it was good to know what was coming ahead of the two of them, but if the answers seemed rehearsed to Linda then it also wasn’t going to be  _ good.  _ They needed to sound like human beings and not robots. Magnus just wrapped an arm around Alec’s shoulders and pulled him closer to him, Linda finally looking up and Alec took in a deep breath. Alec was shaking until Linda smiled a little bit.

“Relax, Alec, I don’t bite,” said Linda and Alec just held in his breath. “I understand that interviews are quite stressful, but you don’t need to worry that much. I think it’s in all of our interests that a child finds a happy and loving home,” she said and Alec slowly nodded. Right, that was right. She wasn’t there to scare them off, she was being very helpful! “So just let’s sit back and get through these questions,” she said happily and Alec nodded again and Magnus gave him a little wink,

“There you go, darling,” said Magnus and Linda gave both of them a little nod and she then glanced down at her paper again and then took in a deep breath. 

“So, it’s okay if I start out with a few basic questions, yes?” she asked and both of them nodded. “I mean we’ve all been formally introduced, so we can skip through those, but what I would really like to know is more about your background,” she said and Magnus happily nodded. He was going to be more than happy to tell her all about that. “I can see that the two of you have a very stable and strong relationship now, but I would like to get to know the previous times - before the two of you met. How was your childhood like? How is your relationship with parents?” she asked and Alec glanced over to Magnus. 

Was all of that really necessary? Alec bit his lip and he decided to be the first one to answer. Magnus was more than happy to let Alec take the first turn and he smiled. “Is it okay if I start first?” asked Alec and Linda just nodded.

“By all means,” she said and was getting ready to write it all down.

“Well,” said Alec and then smiled. “I had a very happy childhood and my parents were great,” he said and Linda gave him a little smile. Alec tried to think about how he rehearsed, but then he really saw that Magnus was right about it - he should just answer naturally without it being forced and he hummed. “I was the oldest kid, I have three younger brothers and a sister,” said Alec and Linda nodded. “So it was always lively in our household, but even though there’s so many of us, it’s um,” said Alec and made another pause. “It was great and our parents always made sure that we got all that we wanted. They were always there for each of us, always supportive and caring,” said Alec and Linda gave him a little nod.

“And how do you think that the upbringing has shaped you as a man today?” asked Linda and Alec smiled.

“Well the main value that my parents made us all learn was to be always kind to others and try to see good in other people,” said Alec and then made another little pause. “And it’s the thing that I’m trying to go by today the most. I tend to put others first,” said Alec and Magnus quickly nodded because he could very much agree that it was true. Alec always put him first and he knew that he was going to be a great father. He was just so caring.

“Oh, I can agree. He’s always there for me, always so supportive,” said Magnus and Linda didn’t seem to mind Magnus jumping into Alec’s word. “I’ve seen Alexander with his younger brother and he’s just the best older brother out there,” said Magnus and Linda nodded, giving him a little smile and she made sure to write it down. “So his parents really raised him well, he’s an amazing man,” he said and Alec flushed.

“You flatter me way too much Magnus,” said Alec and Magnus chuckled.

“But it’s true, you’re always so loving and caring,” said Magnus.

“Well, yeah,” said Alec and then chewed on his lip, trying his best to remember where he was going with that. Oh, Linda did ask him how his relationship with his parents was today? “And my relationship with my parents was and still is strong. We’re very close as a family, I’m close to all of my siblings and we tend to always stick together,” said Alec, trying to show how much he valued family and Linda gave him a little smile. Smile meant that he answered well, right?!

“Good,” said Linda and then she looked over to Magnus. “How about you, Magnus?” she asked softly and Magnus took in a deep breath and Alec looked over to him, getting a little bit concerned because he knew that unlike him Magnus didn’t have the best childhood and he quickly held his hand again, showing him that he was there for him.

“Alexander, I’m okay,” said Magnus because he could feel that the other was getting concerned and Linda arched his brow. “My parents split when I was still very young,” he said and Linda looked at him and nodded, making a note of that. “It wasn’t all that great, I’m not going to lie, there were quite a few very hard years for me after my father remarried,” he said and then made another pause. “Let’s just say that he wasn’t the best father,” he said and then huffed under his breath.

“I am so sorry,” said Linda. Genuinely and seriously. 

“But because of that I came out the other way stronger and I’m not just saying that for the sake of it,” said Magnus and smiled. “It showed me how a father should  _ not _ be, I-I know,” said Magnus. “I would never…. all I want to give a child is love and my fullest attention. I can promise you that they would never feel unloved and unwanted, we’d always love them no matter what,” said Magnus and huffed under his breath. “I… I don’t know. My father and I patched things up, we’re now in a very good relationship, we’ve mended our broken relationship,” said Magnus and Linda smiled. Well that was good to know! “He now acts like a proper father and is very supportive of me and the two of us,” said Magnus.

“And your mother?”

“Was always there for me, no questions asked. Supportive and loving. She helped me get through many hard times,” said Magnus and Linda nodded. As she was asking the questions, she was also observing the bond between Magnus and Alec and she could quite clearly see how much they loved each other, the amount of support and respect that was there between them and she just smiled because in her own personal and very subjective opinion, it was clear as crystal day to her that the two men were more than able to give a child a warm and loving family.

_ She just hoped that finding a child wasn’t going to be difficult for the two of them.  _ They were a same sex couple and there were far too many cases when things would be going great, but then at the very last minute, the birth mother would back out, which she had the full right to, but still… She hoped that all was going to be okay for the two of them and she just cleared her throat because she was letting the emotions get the best of her, reminding herself to stay professional and she flipped the page and then took a deep breath.

Alec was a lot more relaxed than he was at the beginning of it all and Magnus was happily smiling. “Well, I think we’ve covered the reasons why you want to adopt already,” said Linda happily and Magnus happily giggled. Yeah, both of them did mention it already a few times, but they couldn’t not do as they were just so excited. The whole process was just so, so exciting and Magnus just waited for the next question. “And as parents,” said Linda and Alec glanced at the woman. “What do you think your parenting style will be like?” she asked, but she already knew the answer and she smiled when the other two looked at each other.

“Love!” piped up Alec.

“Oh, yes, lots and lots of love,” said Magnus and then chuckled. “We will always give our child the best option that there is, we will love them despite all,” he said and Linda nodded, Alec chiming in as well.

“Also teach them good manners, respect and love for each other,” said Alec and then he narrowed his eyes.  _ Was that too much?  _ It kind of sounded rehearsed, but he didn’t really mean for it to sound like that. Maybe it sounded kind of cheesy, but he really meant what he said and Magnus chuckled. “And Magnus will make sure that they will be the most fashionable baby in the entire New York,” said Alec, joking of course but then he quickly stopped laughing. Oh, maybe he shouldn’t have said that?

Linda, on the other hand, just chuckled and then took in a deep breath. “That I bet that they will be,” said Linda and glanced towards Magnus.

“We are financially stable, we are strong together and I can promise you that we can provide for a child,” said Magnus seriously and Linda decided that for now she had enough information - the interview was over. She was there for more than an hour, asking all kinds of questions, making sure that both of them understood the adoption process fully and both of them did their homework great. They knew about all the steps, they knew that time was needed for it to be all finalised. 

When the home study would be completed, they were finally going to be seeking out for an adoption opportunity. Ah, it was all very exciting and Alec looked towards the social worker, who was now slowly going to be on her way. “That is going to be all for today,” said Linda and Alec nodded. “I’ll email you the files you still have to file later, if not by today then I’ll make sure to email them to you tomorrow and if there’s things that are unclear, you can always contact me,” she said and Magnus nodded as well.

“Thank you so much for everything,” said Magnus and Linda just waved it off - she was just doing her job and she was just happy that she managed to make them happy. After ten or so more minutes, she finally decided that she should really get going and Magnus and Alec were left alone in their apartment. Magnus took a deep breath and then looked at his husband, who was sitting there and was just thinking about it all. “Hungry?” suddenly asked Magnus and Alec looked at him.

“Mmm, a little bit,” said Alec and winked. “Let’s cook together?” asked Alec and Magnus gave him a little nod, standing up and he offered Alec a hand, who took it and laughed loudly when he was pulled into their kitchen - cooking with Magnus was always so much fun, but it was even more fun when the two of them were discussing the future of their family together.


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus was sitting on the floor and was tidying the whole place up, looking around the room and his heart was happily dancing in his chest, biting into his lip as he took a closer look at the nursery room.  _ Yes, a nursery room.  _ He and Alexander slowly transformed his old office that he had back at home into a nursery room for their daughter and he was just so happy that he couldn’t even contain it. Putting together a new room was a lot of work, but he and Alec got everything under control - their friends and family helped of course and Magnus was just barely containing himself, rubbing the back of his neck and he puffed his cheeks. The room was so pretty and he couldn’t wait for their daughter to finally spend her first day in it, which was happening very soon.

The matching was found, they found a match; the girl was just a couple of months old, he and Alexander had seen the pictures and she was the most adorable and precious baby ever. The day that she was coming home was soon coming, the adoption papers already ready to sign and they were just…  _ it was a long way for the two of them to reach this stage, but it finally felt real.  _ All of the home visits, the painful and long path of the home study and other things, but it was finally all under control and Magnus wanted to skip forwards two weeks when the girl was finally coming to their home.

Into their lives, forever. Biting into his lip, Magnus leaned against the wall and he smiled as he glanced towards the walls. They were faint pink colour and Clary was the one that drew all of the magical birds and clouds on them, more than happy to help them all set up. Simon and Izzy were the ones that helped them the most out with the furniture, while Jace decided to join both of their parents to shop for the clothes for their little girl. Not that it was needed because Magnus and Alec already went all out and got everything - so the closet was full, she was indeed going to be the best dressed baby in the city. Magnus chuckled and he then took in a deep breath.

Magnus was so happy.

_ Azalea.  _

That was the name that they picked out for their daughter; it fit perfectly. Their little girl was born in spring and that was exactly when Azaleas bloomed. Alec found the name beautiful as did Magnus; he wanted the name to be meaningful and it was. It was also very unique and pretty, just like their baby girl and Magnus bit his lip and he then puffed his cheeks. He couldn’t wait for Azalea to be finally home with them and just… it was all so exciting. He was happy that the matching process was already over; it was quite a while, but the wait was worth it. In the meantime, he and Alec were getting ready to become parents by babysitting Izzy’s and Simons’ daughter.

Magnus chewed on his lip as he looked towards the rocking chair that was by the window and not only that but there was already a bookcase that was filled with all different kinds of baby books that he and Alexander were going to be reading to her. Magnus’ smile widened a little bit and he then huffed under his breath and his eyes travelled over to the side a bit more and he saw a chest, in which there were already so many toys and he grinned. Jace was in charge of buying those and he and his husband allowed the blonde to go all out. He and Simon would go shopping and always brought something adorable back. They were just the happiest and proudest uncles ever, Magnus smiling.

On the side there was a changing table that Asmodeus bought for the two of them all by himself and it was truly such a sweet gift - the two of them had everything ready. The walls were all decorated by paintings and things like that and his smile widened as he looked towards the crib and he huffed under his breath - just to think, in a couple of weeks, she was going to be there. Magnus chewed on his lip and he slowly walked towards the wardrobe and slowly opened one of the drawers - where the baby bodysuits were and his heart just filled with joy and glee. They were all just so adorable and she was going to look perfect in all of them.

Magnus then closed the drawer and opened the next one, where there were tiny little shoes and socks for her. All of them were so adorable and he just grinned and he picked up one of them and just turned them around in his hand. There was just something about baby shoes that was extra adorable. All of them were adorable, no matter the style or pattern, they were just so cute and he grinned when he picked up little sandals into his hand and then he chewed on his lip and he placed them back into their place and he smiled as he picked up the little boots.

“Too precious,” sighed Magnus and then he grinned, placing the shoes away, closing that drawer and he opened the next one - little shirts and pants and his eyes widened when he glanced towards that sweater that Alexander bought all that time ago - the way to show him that he truly wanted to have children with him. It was the most precious and the most important piece of clothing and he just picked it up and he just took in a deep breath and he smiled. All of the clothes were freshly washed and he smiled, sighing happily and he closed his eyes for a few seconds and allowed himself to dwell in the moment. It was just… he loved coming to the nursery like this and just spending time there. Usually he would sit on the rocking chair, look around the room and just be there in complete silence. It was all that he always wished and it was coming true and he just smiled. 

And that was something that Alec was very well aware of and every time that he found Magnus to be missing around the loft, he knew where his husband was. Alec was searching for his husband at the time as he wanted to see what he was up to and when he couldn’t find him anywhere and that was when he decided to take a little peek in the nursery and he smiled when he found Magnus standing by the drawer. The door was opened and that was enough for him to know that Magnus was in there.

Alec was standing by the door for a little while and he was just watching his husband - Magnus was glowing. Literally. Happiness was all around him and it was the same for Alec and he smiled when he saw Magnus squeezing the sweater closer to himself and he then opened up the drawer with shoes again and Alec snickered, Magnus then looking around and he saw his husband standing there and just watching him. Magnus flushed a little bit and he then tried to act like nothing was happening, but-

“Again in here, huh?”

“Guilty,” said Magnus and then made a little pause. “Just look at these little precious sandals,” he muttered and then picked them up again and Alec giggled and then he walked closer to Magnus. “All is so adorable,” he said and Alec stepped behind Magnus and wrapped his arms around his shoulders and he pulled him closer to him. “And this sweater,” he said and Alec kissed the side of his neck.

“Mmm, yes the sweater of promise,” said Alec and smiled.

“I know,” said Magnus and then hugged it again. “I’ll make sure she’ll be wearing it all the time,” said Magnus and Alec grinned and then he hummed.

“It’s summer,” said Alec.

“Well, winter will soon be here,” said Magnus and Alec chuckled.

“You sure it’ll fit her still by then?” he asked and Magnus nodded.

“Probably,” said Magnus and then he sighed happily. “Oh it’s all just so perfect,” he said and Alec nodded in agreement. “Look at this place, how amazing is it?” he asked and Alec smiled again. He was so proud of the nursery room; not because it was so pretty but because everyone helped them with it, which showed that the family was always there. It had a lot of meaning for the both of them and he just sighed happily.

“I know,” said Alec. “It has a special meaning because everyone helped us with it,” said Alec and Magnus nodded. “Clary really did an amazing job with those clouds and butterflies up there,” he said and pointed up to the wall and Magnus chuckled and then nodded. Of course she did; she was one of the best artists out there.

“Indeed, Biscuit is amazing,” said Magnus and Alec grinned.

“Ah, yes,” he said and then he made another pause. “Just two more weeks,” he said and Magnus gave him an excited nod and he finally turned around in his arms. He placed the clothes back into the drawers and he just wrapped his arms around the other’s neck and he pulled him closer. “I hope I’ll be able to be a good dad,” said Alec and Magnus smiled and just kissed the top of his nose.

“You’ll be the best one,” said Magnus and Alec hummed.

“I don’t think so,” said Alec and Magnus cocked his head to the side.

“I don’t-”

“I mean you'll be the best one, I’ll be the second one,” said Alec, joking of course. It wasn’t a competition who was going to be a better father, of course not. “But for real - together we’ll be pretty good, huh?” he asked and Magnus gave him another chuckle and then he nodded. Of course they were! “By the way!”

“Hmm?”

“My mom and dad wanna buy us a stroller,” said Alec and Magnus’ jaw dropped. Oh, they’ve all done so much. The stroller was still on the to buy list, but Magnus and Alec were getting there. “I know, I told them that they really didn’t have to, but they’re being rather fixed on it,” he said and he then chuckled when he saw the look on Magnus’ face. While they were fixated on the stroller, his mother has already bought a baby rocker for their daughter and he snickered.

She was going to be so spoiled and he loved it.

“Very well,” said Magnus because he knew that there was no use in trying to fight with Maryse and Robert about it and Alec chuckled.

“Yeah, it’s probably for the best,” he said and Magnus nodded. “You better go with them when they’ll be picking it out because my father’s taste is a bit… different,” he said and Magnus chuckled as he knew what Alec was on about and he just grinned. Oh, a little bit of a shopping spree with momma and papa Lightwood was always so much fun and he just smiled and then kissed Alec’s forehead.

“Noted,” said Magnus and they both laughed softly and then they kissed again, Alec pulling Magnus into a long hug and his eyes fell upon the drawer with clothes that was still opened and his heart made a little jump and he swallowed.

_ He, too, wished that those two weeks could pass by much quicker!  _


	5. Chapter 5

Magnus was shaking all over as he was holding the little one in his arms. He and Alec have finally returned back home, coming back home with Azalea, bringing their daughter  _ home.  _ Finally those two weeks of waiting were over and all of the needed adoption papers were signed. With the papers signed and the adoption process finally finalised, the two of them could finally take their daughter back home and it was so very overwhelming for the two of them. Alec spent the last few minutes after signing all of the papers silently crying, tears of happiness of course and Magnus was just teary eyed all the way through. They’ve seen their daughter before, of course, but this time it was different. They were officially finally her parents and it was just a lot to take in. For the both of them.

Magnus was holding their daughter in his arms because she didn’t seem to like the carrier. When she was placed inside of it, she cried, so he decided to carry her on their way up to their loft and Alec was the one that carried up the carrier and he was currently unlocking the door of their apartment. His hands were also shaking, taking in a deep breath and he then turned around to his husband and his heart swelled with happiness and joy when he saw Magnus and Azalea. 

Magnus was gently rocking her in place, while she was curiously looking around. Her dark eyes were curiously looking around, big and curious. She was adorable. Alec chuckled when he saw her extending out her hand as if she was about to grab something? And she was up to something! One of the pendants of the necklaces that Magnus had around his neck seemed to fascinate her and she slowly reached up and then wrapped her tiny little fingers around it and gently tugged onto it. Magnus’ heart melted when he heard her little giggle and he looked over to Alec.

“She giggled,” whispered Magnus softly as if he didn’t want to ruin the moment and Alec just smiled and nodded. She was three months old, she was smiling a lot. She was a cheerful little baby and when she saw Alec stepping closer, her giggles died out and she was staring up at him. Magnus snorted - she would do that a lot when Alec would tower over her like that. Oh, she must have thought that he was a giant! Not that he could blame her, Alexander was tall as hell!

“Ready to finally see your new home?” asked Alec and Azalea was just curiously looking up at him, her big eyes filled with curiosity and Alec just snorted. “Ah, you’re all ready for adventure, I can see it in your eyes,” said Alec and smiled. He then leaned down and placed a little kiss on top of her head and Azalea just smiled again after Alec pulled back and he just chuckled. “Let’s go inside?” asked Alec and Magnus gave him a little nod, slowly stepping closer to the door and Alec opened up the door wider for the two of them to step inside first.

Alec quickly took off his shoes the first thing that he did after he stepped inside, placed the carrier over to the side, took off his jacket with the speed of light and he then stepped over to Magnus, who was laughing softly. “Wanna hold her?” asked Magnus and Alec quickly nodded. Yes, he wanted very much so indeed! Also, it would give Magnus the time to take off his jacket and all of that. But, yes, mostly Alec wanted to hold their baby and Magnus grinned and gave his husband a little nod. “There you go, Lea, go to daddy,” said Magnus happily and Alec cheered up, gently lifting her up and once she was up in his arms, she was in awe.

Azalea seemed to like the surroundings, she was just slowly looking around, then she looked back to Alec and when Alec gave her a little smile, she smiled back and made a happy sound. Well, it sounded happy to Alec. “So, this is our living room,” said Alec happily, carrying her into the living room and Magnus was slowly getting unready and he then followed his husband into the living room. He and Azalea were taking a little home tour and it was beyond adorable. 

Alec was adorable with their little baby girl in his arms. She was adorable in her little baby blue dress - she looked like a princess. Magnus chuckled when he saw that Azalea was much more interested in Alec’s nose than the home tour instead and Alec started laughing on top of his lungs when he felt those little hands grabbing onto his nose and she let out a high pitched sound, which was following by a giggle and Alec slowly held her hand, kissed it and then placed it down. 

“Now, pay attention, this is the couch,” said Alec and Magnus was just leaning against the wall and listening to all of it.

“Hmm, this sounds very important,” said Magnus.

“Yes, I’m afraid she isn’t taking this seriously at all,” said Alec, who was obviously joking and was laughing again when she gently smacked his chest and Magnus grinned. 

“Maybe show her the nursery room,” said Magnus.

“Right, Papa is right,” said Alec and Magnus smiled at the mention of the nickname Papa. Alec was going to be daddy and Magnus was going to be Papa - so that it didn’t get confusing. Also, it was adorable as heck! “Look, you’ll see what an amazing job we’ve done. This was his office, but we turned it into your room,” he said and Azalea was again silent as Alec moved. 

Ah, yes, it must have been a pretty interesting and new experience to be carried by a giant. Magnus was holding back his laughter and he slowly followed them and he opened up the door for Alexander and Azalea, who was again curiously looking around, her little arms happily flailing around. “Magnus, I think that she likes the room, she seems interested,” said Alec and Magnus hummed.

“I think so too,” said Magnus and then walked over to the side where all of the toys were stored in an adorable basket and he pulled out a plush bunny rattle that was a gift from Marcel and Underhill and as soon as he came closer to her and showed her the toy, her eyes lit up and she reached over for it, Magnus giving it to her and both he and Alec were smiling happily as they watched the girl shaking the toy in her hands, completely fascinated and in awe.

_ There were so many interesting things around there!  _

Azalea was the best baby ever. Alec didn’t mean to brag, but their daughter was number one, there was no baby out there like this. And he knew that she was going to be best friends with Chiara, Simon’s and Izzy’s daughter. They were the same age, they were going to get along just fine and he was happily humming along as he was still walking around the room with Azalea in his arms.

Magnus and Alec spent a few extra moments in there, just letting Azalea get used to her crib, placing her inside and she was curiously looking up at the moving animals that were hanging above it, but she was soon getting a little bit fussy and they agreed that it was feeding time for their little one. It was lunch time after all and while Magnus decided to change Azalea into something a bit more comfortable to wear at home, Alec quickly walked over to the kitchen, getting ready the baby formula for their hungry girl!

* * *

“Mom, all is fine for now,” said Alec and giggled. He was chatting with his mom over the phone - their phones were ringing for the whole day. All of their family and friends have been calling to check in how they were doing and also all of them were very keen on coming to visit them, but they all also understood that Magnus and Alec needed some private time to just settle in. Azalea especially. But still! 

They were all very eager to meet up and both of them knew it - they were preparing a little something, there was going to be a mini party and all of them were invited, but it was just… it was happening soon, but for now they just needed some peace. They’ve been all over the place especially in the last month and it was good to just… spend time with their daughter. 

“ _ How is my granddaughter? _ ” she asked and Alec smiled softly.

“Oh, she’s amazing,” said Alec and Magnus hummed. She was currently in the baby rocker that Cintia had gotten for her and Magnus already took pictures and sent them all to his mom first and the others as well. Cintia was overjoyed and Azalea seemed to be enjoying her time there. She was still holding the little rattle in her hand - she seemed to like that one the most. 

_ “I’ve seen the pictures, Magnus has sent so many and she is beyond precious. I can’t wait to finally hold her in my arms as well. She is adorable and such a precious little girl,”  _ said Maryse and Magnus was laughing. Alec had her on speaker, so he could hear everything.

“Put your mom on camera,” said Magnus and shrugged. “I’ll go get Lea out of the rocker and she can say hi to her grandma,” said Magnus and winked. Maryse was overjoyed, what an amazing idea!

“ _ Oh, yes, please. I promise, I won’t pry too much, I know you two need some privacy to settle in with your daughter- _ ” started Maryse, but then Alec turned on the camera as Magnus had already picked up their daughter from the rocker and Maryse’s voice got high pitched and she startled Azalea, who flinched and her lower lip was trembling, on the brink of tears. Magnus quickly managed to calm her down and Maryse managed to collect herself. “Oh, I’m so sorry, honey, I didn’t mean to upset you,” said Maryse, but she was just so overjoyed and Magnus gave her a little smile.

“It’s okay,” he said and Maryse quickly turned on her camera as well and as soon as the picture appeared on Alec’s phone, Azalea froze and she was fascinated by the woman on the screen. Her eyes were still filled with tears from before, but she was now more curious to get to know her, reaching out to her, trying to get Alec’s phone into her hands, but Alec decided that it was best for him to hold the phone.

“Lea, let daddy hold the phone,” said Alec.

“Wave to grandma,” said Magnus and waved towards the camera, Azalea’s eyes still focused on the screen and she let out a little  _ oo-oo _ as she was trying to see if the picture would move. Maryse moved and Azalea started flailing her arms around. Maryse was on the verge of tears because not only that the girl was adorable, but her son and his husband were parents.

Her little boy was a father himself now.

She was a grandmother. Maryse sniffled and Alec’s jaw dropped.

“M-mom, what is-”

“Oh, nothing, honey, just getting a little bit sentimental,” said Maryse and then happily smiled. “Just yesterday you were a little boy and now look at you. I’m so proud of you - of both of you,” she quickly said and Magnus just nodded and Alec was smiling. He was so, so happy. “Oh, you were quite a lot of work as a baby. Seeing Azalea takes me back. You were crying a lot,” she said and chuckled.

Alec flushed.

“I-I didn’t!”

“He did? Oh, that’s adorable!” said Magnus.

“I really didn’t-”

“He was always holding onto me like a koala and each parting before going to preschool was drama filled,” said Maryse and Alec puffed his cheeks. “And it’s adorable,” she quickly said and Alec was just shaking his head and pouting. Nope, not adorable, at least not from his point of view

“I know, he still is clingy, especially before we-”

“Lies, all lies - don’t listen, Azalea,” said Alec and Maryse started laughing as did Magnus. 

“When can we all meet the little one?” asked Maryse then and Magnus smiled.

“We’re planning a little something,” said Magnus quickly and Alec nodded. “Friday, which is in two days. We’ll text you all the details,” he then said and Maryse happily clapped and in the meantime, Azalea finally managed to get the hold of Alec’s phone and Alec was tempted to get it away from her hands, but then he saw her babbling and shaking it as she was  _ chatting _ with Maryse and he just let her have it - for then.

“Oh, hello, Lea. How are you? I’m your grandma, hey,” said Maryse and as she smiled, Azalea giggled and then happily shook the phone. It didn’t appear to make the same sound as the rattle before. She then spun the phone around, shaking it again and she happily giggled as she heard the woman laughing just then. “Oh, you’re very curious!”

“Aaa, ooo, uuu,” was a reply for  _ yes, yes I am.  _

Turning the phone back to the front, Azalea got an idea and she tried putting the phone into her mouth - usually all went in there as she was exploring it but before she managed to do that, Magnus gently swooped the phone away from her and she was startled. “Phones are not for your mouth, they’re yucky. Ew, ew,” said Magnus softly and she firmed fists with her little hands.

Her eyes were welling up, she was on the brink of crying and Alec- “The bunny!” he then quickly said, hurried over to her baby rocker and handed her the toy, which she seemed to love, which managed to soothe her. Instead of bursting in tears, she grabbed onto the rattle, stuck it into her mouth and that managed to do the trick, the tears slowly drying up. 

Maryse was just watching this with a proud smile on her face -  _ her boy was indeed all grown up now!  _


	6. Chapter 6

Asmodeus was biting on his lip as he looked over to his son and he then rubbed the back of his neck. He was over at Magnus’ and Alec’s loft and he was going to be babysitting little baby Azalea for the evening while Magnus and Alec were going out on a date night. It’s been a while since the two of them left the apartment together, Magnus was working mainly from home, Alec was going to the office, but even he was working from home as much as he could, not wanting to miss out on any moments with their little daughter. And because the two of them spent all their time inside, the two of them decided that it was finally time for them to go out and have a little romantic evening with just the two of them. Asmodeus volunteered to babysit because he wanted to spend some time with his granddaughter. 

Magnus and Alec were looking forward to their little date night, but now that it was finally happening, they felt a bit uneasy of just going out without their daughter. For the last three months, all that they did was together with Azalea and while they knew that they should do something with just the two of them, it was still very weird. Alec was getting ready in the bathroom, while Magnus was standing by his father, who was smiling as he was looking over at the girl, who was sitting on the floor on top of her playmat, looking forward to this. 

Azalea was a happy little girl, happily playing with her bunny rattle, which happened to be her favourite by far still to that day and he then looked over at Magnus, who looked rather- “Papa,” said Magnus and Asmodeus arched his brow. “If she gets fussy,” said Magnus and Asmodeus smiled softly because he knew where this was going to. Magnus and Alec both gave him a lot of directions about what to do if Azalea happened to get fussy or if she would cry. Asmodeus was very well aware of what to do, he was a father himself, but he knew the feeling and there was nothing that he could do or say that would prevent the other two from worrying too much. It was the first time that they would be leaving her with someone else and Asmodeus understood the feeling all too well. “Play her favourite song, okay?” asked Magnus and Asmodeus just nodded.

“Indeed,” said Asmodeus and smiled. “I have it all under control, don’t worry,” he carried on and Magnus chewed on his lip and then he nodded. “Really, I mean it. Azalea and I will have lots of fun while you and Alec go out and enjoy your date, you’ll see, it’ll be amazing,” said Asmodeus and Magnus took a deep breath and then he nodded.

“Yes, of course,” said Magnus and then he held in his breath. “But if she cries or-or if you will see that she misses us too much, don’t hesitate to call us. We will be just around the block, five minute walk and we will come back immediately,” said Magnus. “You have mine and Alexander’s number, so if you see that-”

“Magnus, breathe,” said Asmodeus and Magnus stopped talking and he just bit his lip and he laughed softly, shaking his head. Right, he was worrying way too much. He wasn’t even worried, he knew that his father got this, it was just that… it was a weird feeling, he didn’t even know how to put it into words, but it was just a big deal to him. 

“Right, I’m being paranoid,” said Magnus. “It’s stupid, I know, but this is-”

“A big step, I know,” said Asmodeus and Magnus looked up to him. “I know all too well how you feel,” he said and Magnus smiled and then nodded again. “I still remember when I first took you to daycare, you barely walked and it was the hardest thing I had to do till then,” he said and winked. Magnus bit his lip and he cocked his head to the side. It was rare of his father to bring up things from their past given what all went down, but still Magnus liked hearing that his father cared for him when he was a toddler.  _ Of course he did, he just had a weird way of showing it.  _ And then- It didn’t really matter, what mattered was that all was okay now, it was the present.

“Yeah?”

“It’s completely normal, you’re going to be leaving her for the very first time in the care of someone else - who is very capable of, by the way,” said Asmodeus and winked. “So, I get it and it’s completely fine. But you really shouldn’t worry too much. I’ll make sure that she gets her dinner, we will sing all of her favourite songs and we will have a blast. You and Alec should do the same,” said Asmodeus and winked.

Magnus smiled and sighed happily. He missed going out on dates, but it almost felt kind of selfish? “I do miss going out on dates like this,” said Magnus and then chewed on his lip. “I’m being selfish, right?” he asked and Asmodeus cracked up again. Nope, he wasn’t being selfish. Again, he could relate.

“No, not really,” said Asmodeus and shrugged. “You’ve spent every minute with Lea for the past three months, it’s fine if you and Alec want to spend some time alone. An hour or two away from home isn’t a crime, you know?” asked Asmodeus and Magnus nodded again. Asmodeus then plopped down onto the floor, sitting next to Azalea, who was happily flailing her little hands around and he smiled. “Also, it’s time that you spend some time alone with someone as cool as me,” said Asmodeus and Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Papa, no, you’re not cool.”

“Says who?” asked Asmodeus and Magnus chuckled. “I’m your cool grandpa, aren’t I?” asked Asmodeus and Magnus tried not to laugh too much. Oh, so now he was comfortable with addressing himself as the grandpa. Back in the day he was very much against the idea of being called that, but it all changed, huh? Azalea clapped and to Asmodeus that was an agreement. “There, you see?” asked Asmodeus, looking way too pleased with himself and Magnus wanted to say something, but then Alec stepped out of the bathroom and he forgot how to speak. 

“Magnus, I’m ready, we should go,” said Alec and then narrowed his eyes when he saw his husband just staring at him - did he do something wrong? The look on Magnus’ face was- “What’s wrong?”

“Damn,” said Magnus and then blinked a few times. It was a while since Alec got the opportunity to suit up and he was just drooling. “You look so dashing,” he then finally said and Alec had a happy smile on his face.  _ Good, he spent a lot of time trying to make himself look… presentable.  _

“Right?” asked Alec and a little smug smile spread across his face. “But I cannot compare to you, I mean you’re wow,” said Alec and Magnus sighed happily, going over to his husband and then he smiled. Okay, yes, the two of them needed this. Just an hour or two, tops, it was going to be amazing and cool and- “Magnus, Lea looks like she wants to come with us,” said Alec and Asmodeus started laughing as Alec picked up the girl, who was now playfully looking around and Magnus chuckled. 

“Young lady is staying here with her cool company,” said Asmodeus happily and Alec arched his brow, but then he realised that the cool company was Asmodeus himself and he just… didn’t comment on that. It was better not to. “Leave her to me, we’ll have a blast,” said Asmodeus and Alec sighed. 

He looked down at the girl, who was now curiously touching the button of his shirt and he looked over to Magnus, who was just smiling. Ah, yes, it was hard on Alec as well. “Right. So,” said Alec and Asmodeus looked over at him. “Her favourite cartoon will be on in half an hour. Before the show, she likes to eat her dinner and after-”

“Yes and after that she likes to listen to her songs. I know, Alec, you’ve repeated all of that to me twice… and that is only today,” said Asmodeus and smiled. Alec flushed a bit and then he sighed.

“I know, I know, it’s just-”

“I’ll miss her, it’ll be a long hour,” said Magnus.

“I know, right? Maybe we should just stay in?” asked Alec.

“Nope,” said Asmodeus.

“Maybe and-”

“No, no, you need an evening out,” said Asmodeus and then stepped over to Alec, who was still holding Azalea in his arms. Asmodeus opened up his own arms and the girl was more than happy to go over to him and Alec sighed. Hmm. Right. With Azalea with him, Asmodeus walked over to the front door, opened it and then he just tried not to laugh when he saw the other two. “Trust me, you need this,” said Asmodeus. “And yes I will call if it’ll be needed,” said Asmodeus and the other two just looked at each other and nodded.

After ten more minutes of saying goodbyes, Magnus and Alec finally managed to leave the loft, which left Asmodeus and Azalea alone in there and the man took a deep breath and then looked at the girl, who was curiously pulling on his hair. She was pulling way too hard, but he didn’t make a comment about that and he was just laughing. His laughter made Azalea laugh as well. 

“Now then, young lady,” said Asmodeus and carried Azalea over to the playmat and placed her gently onto the floor and rubbed his palms together. “The fun can finally begin,” announced Asmodeus and Azalea just happily giggled and then looked around the place and pointed to her stuffed animal and Asmodeus grinned all the way up to his ears. “Oh, you wanna play with that friend?” he asked and took the stuffed cat into his hands and Azalea was watching him very closely.

Azalea extended out her hands as she was trying to get the stuffed animal and Asmodeus was just smiling; oh, she was so adorable. He quickly handed her the cat and she was pretty content with herself, continuing to play with the stuffed animal, while Asmodeus was watching over her and he hummed. Ah, yes, it’s been a while since he was in the company of babies and this brought back so many memories. Some great ones and some not so great ones, but they were there and he then chuckled when the cat came flying over to him and he arched his brow.

“Oh, you want me to have your kitty?” asked the man and the girl was just watching him. Asmodeus hummed and then he decided to do something that his daughters liked. He placed the stuffed animal onto the floor and then slowly moved it closer to Azalea, whose eyes grew and she was just curiously looking over to the animal that suddenly started walking. Just like that! “Mister Kitty goes meow meow,” said Asmodeus and at the time he was beyond happy that he was alone there with Azalea. 

Azalea smiled and Asmodeus meowed again. Yep, it was good that they were alone. He felt a little bit awkward, but awkwardness was worth it for the smile on Azalea’s face and when he meowed again she tried to mimic the sound and his eyes widened. “That’s right, you’re such a smart little kid, kitties go meow,” said Asmodeus happily and Azalea extended out her hands over to Asmodeus, who scooped her up into his arms and they moved swiftly across the room.

“Ah, according to your dads, your show will soon be on, huh?” asked Asmodeus and Azalea was just looking over to him and didn’t really get what was going on, but she was content to be up there and her eyes lit up again when she saw Asmodeus’ hair and she pulled on it again, making the man yelp because she pulled a bit too hard for his liking and when he yelped, she giggled.

“Oh, laughing at the old man’s pain, is that it?” asked Asmodeus and then he chuckled softly when Azalea just giggled again. “Hmm, are you trying to style my hair,” he asked and Azalea clapped exactly then and he snorted. “You’re already using your super powers of cuteness against people, tch,” he said and then planted the girl on top of the couch. The plan was to go for the baby rocker to then carry her into the kitchen when he would be prepping her the dinner, but as he put her down, she started whining, her dark eyes filling with tears and before she was able to burst in tears, he quickly took her back into his arms. 

“Shh, no need to cry,” he said and then rocked her back and forth. “You know, you can be my cooking assistant, let’s go,” said Magnus and carried the girl with him over to the kitchen. It was a bit of a work out with her in his arms, but she refused to let go off him. And did Asmodeus mind it? Not at all!

* * *

“We’re home!” announced Magnus as the two of them finally returned back home. They were gone for an hour and a half, they made sure that they hurried back home because even though it was fun to hang out like this on a date, they missed their little girl. Asmodeus didn’t call them, which meant that all was going well. But when it was time to go back home, they were the happiest and Alec smiled. It was good to be back home. But there was no sign of Asmodeus; where was he?

“Where are they?” asked Alec. The loft was very quiet. It was getting kind of late, so maybe-

“Not in the living room either,” said Magnus and the only room left was the nursery room. Magnus smiled and he took Alec’s hand into his own, dragging him towards the nursery room and his eyes widened when he saw a humming sound coming from the room and he peeked inside because the door wasn’t closed all the way.

Asmodeus was sitting on the rocking chair, Azalea sitting in his lap. She was holding her rattle and was looking pretty content with herself there. Alec went closer to the door and when he saw his father in law and his daughter, he smiled. They were bonding and Azalea was just sitting there. Ah, she had to be tired. And his eyes widened when he heard Asmdoeus humming along.

No way, he was singing to her?

Magnus recognised the melody and he grinned. “K _ ulihat awan seputih kapas, _ ” sang Asmodeus and Alec looked over to Magnus, who gave him a little smile and he decided to translate the song for him.

“I see the clouds, as white as cotton,” whispered Magnus as he didn’t want to interrupt his father.

“ _ Arak-berarak di langit luas, _ ” carried on Asmodeus, rocking the girl back and forth and Alec smiled. She liked the song, huh?

“Floating in the big wide sky,” said Magnus softly and smiled. He did like that song a lot when he was younger as well.

“ _ Andai kudapat ke sana terbang, _ ” sang Asmodeus softly.

“If I can reach up and grab them,” said Magnus.

“ _ Akan kuraih kubawa pulang, _ ” finished the man and Magnus hummed along.

“I'll take them home with me,” finished Magnus as well and Alec smiled.

“What a lovely song,” said Alec out loud and thus made Azalea and Asmdoeus aware that they were home. Magnus chuckled, Asmodeus smiled and Azalea pointed to the door, whining because her dads were home and she wanted to go there. 

“Seems like Papa and daddy are home,” said Asmodeus and the door opened, the girl happily smiling and Alec hurried over to the girl, who was waiting to be picked up, Magnus smiling when he looked over to his dad. 

The evening out and a date were nice, but being back home - nothing was more amazing than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song:
> 
> https://www.mamalisa.com/?t=es&p=592
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k1pa1JOJMd0


	7. Chapter 7

“That is nonsense,” argued Alec and Simon arched his brow. “Azalea is obviously the faster crawler, are you kidding me? Have you seen her speed?” asked Alec and Simon scoffed, rolling his eyes. “She’s already starting to grab on things and lifting herself up. She will be walking in no time and she is only nine months old,” said Alec happily and glanced towards his daughter, who was happily sitting on the floor and playing with her cousin, Chiara. The two of them got along perfectly and Simon shook his head in protest, placing his arms on top of his chest and he pouted.

“Chiara started crawling when she was just five and a half months, do you know how early that is for that age?” asked Simon and Alec just shrugged. “Exactly,” pointed it out for him Simon and placed his hands on top of his sides. “Lea, I mean no offense,” said Simon and the girl looked at him, giggling and Simon smiled back at his niece. “But when I say that Chiara is faster at crawling - I mean it,” said Simon and nodded. Alec narrowed his eyes and looked at the girls, who had no idea what in the world was happening.

Chiara was happily sitting next to Azalea and both of them were playing with building blocks, being adorable like always. Azalea’s curly hair seemed to intrigue Chiara and he gently pulled on them, the other girl glancing at her and she pouted because that hurt, letting out a whine, but instead of bursting in tears, she just giggled when her whine startled Chiara. Chiara let go and both of them were giggling, Alec clutching at his heart. Simon was no better by all means and he then shook his head.

“I mean,” said Alec. “How about we put your theory to the test,” said Alec and Simon arched his brow because he didn’t know what in the world was the other talking about and Alec sighed under his breath.

“I’m not quite following, I mean-”

“Let’s have a crawl off,” said Alec simply and Simon’s jaw dropped to the floor. Just how old was Alec exactly? To put their daughters up against each other - to have them compete? That was so childish and Izzy wouldn’t be happy if he was condoning that kind of behaviour. She wouldn’t allow him to use their daughter to prove such a childish point, but Izzy was in the kitchen with Magnus, so that meant that they could actually-

“If Izzy finds out, she will-”

“She and Magnus are in the kitchen,” said Alec and then gulped. But he knew what the other meant. Magnus wouldn’t be too happy about it either. Still, they weren’t here and he was pretty sure that Azalea wouldn’t mind it at all. Just like her daddy, Alec, she was also competitive and he was very interested in who was going to win. All of his bets were of course on Lea, she was lightning when it came to escaping right before it was bath time. Alec chuckled and then he looked at Simon. “So, what do you say?”

Simon chuckled and then looked at Chiara, who was crawling around Azalea and Simon then gave him a little nod. “Well then,” said Simon. “May the best… crawler win?” asked Simon and Alec just chuckled and nodded because it was going to be very interesting to see who was faster.  _ Still better if Magnus wouldn’t see this, yeah.  _ It wasn’t something that he was exactly proud of, but his competitive side wasn’t letting him step off the challenge either.

“So, how do we do this?”

Alec looked around the place and then he nodded. “Let’s say that the start line will be over at the couch,” said Alec and Simon nodded. “And then we will be waiting for the two of them by the wall,” he carried on, pointing to the wall that was on the opposite side of the room and the couch and Simon narrowed his eyes.  _ So, whoever came there first was the winner.  _ Seemed simple enough. 

“Okay,” said Simon and Alec grinned. 

“May the Baby Olympics begin,” cheered Alec and Simon laughed.  _ Just who were the babies in the room?  _ Them or their daughters? With that on his mind, Alec stood up and slowly picked up his daughter, who was happily smiling when she was her daddy’s face up close and she reached up, happily giggling and Alec kissed her cheeks, which only caused the little girl to giggle louder. 

“You’re as cute as a button,” said Alec and Azalea giggled in agreement.

“Come, Chiara, let’s show your uncle who’s the boss,” said Simon, who already planted his daughter on the floor right in front of the couch and was massaging her legs and her shoulders - warming her up, so to speak. Alec snorted when he saw that and shook his head - Simon was such a dork sometimes. 

“Don’t listen, Lea, you got this,” said Alec and placed Azalea down, who was now curiously looking up at her father.  _ What was happening?  _ Her big, dark eyes were confused and Alec chuckled, but then pointed over to the wall. As he pointed, Azalea looked into that direction. “See, all you have to do is to get over there,” said Alec and nodded. “I’ll be waiting for you on the other side,” said Alec. “Understood?”

“Da-da-goo-goo-boo,” was what came out of Azalea’s mouth and Alec nodded.

“Just like that - go to dada, go-go, boo Simon,” said Alec.

“Hey!” said Simon. “I’m right here,” he said and then chuckled. Chiara was more interested in playing with the buttons of her dress to actually pay attention, while Azalea was too busy staring up at the ceiling and Alec smiled. 

“Ready?” asked Alec and Simon nodded, both of them going to the wall and the girls were now sitting, completely confused - trying to ask them  _ ‘dads, what is the meaning of this?’ _ Alec chuckled and then extended out his hands, trying to get Azalea to come to him. 

“Ready,” said Simon.

“Set-”

“Go,” they said in unison and the girls blinked a few times. 

“Chiara,” said Simon out and the girl looked at him, smiling happily. “Come to da-da, come give me a hug,” he said, trying to motivate the girl to go to him and it didn’t take long for the girl to finally start moving. She was slowly crawling closer to her dad, happily giggling and screeching along the way - it was fun for her too! Alec smiled and then looked at Azalea, who was still a little bit confused.

“Lea,” called out Alec as well and Azalea perked up. “Give daddy a kiss?” he asked and Azalea responded when Alec reached out with his hands again, quickly catching up to Chiara, who was getting very close to Simon, but then something else caught her attention. There was Magnus’ coat on the sofa - it was so sparkly and her eyes lit up, crawling to the other direction and Simon’s jaw dropped. 

“Chiara, da-da is here,” said Simon.

“Good girl, Lea, you’re winning, you’re winning, you-” started cheering Alec, but then Azalea started crawling to Chiara - she was very interested in what the other saw and Alec’s heart broke. No! What about the hug and the kiss? Luckily, Alec was thinking fast and just like an action man he rolled across the floor, grabbed the bunny rattle that Azalea loved so much and quickly returned to Simon, shaking it, catching Azalea’s attention.

“Here, here’s your bunny, come and get it!”

“That’s cheating!” whined Simon.

“It’s called clever thinking,” said Alec and waggled his eyebrows. 

“Cheating,” said Simon and Alec pressed his lips together. Alec was many things, but a cheater he was not and he couldn’t believe that Simon had just accused him of being one. Ignoring the other, Alec just smiled again when he saw the girls, now completely  _ not _ paying attention to their dads, babbling away in their secret language and Alec hummed. He needed another plan, but what would that- 

“Azalea, wanna go visit grandma?” asked Alec.

“Chiara, come to da-da, come!”

“Lea,” cooed Alec.

“Chiara, come to da-da,” said Simon again.

All of the commotion in the living room was finally enough to catch the attention of Izzy and Magnus. Izzy and Magnus stepped inside of the living room and their eyes widened when they saw their husbands. Simon was trying to get Chiara to come over, while Alec was rocking Azalea’s rattle. Baby Olympics were still on and neither of them saw Izzy and Magnus standing by the door, looking at each other and they just snorted. Just what in the world was going on there?

“What-” started Izzy, but was cut in the middle of her sentence when she saw Azalea smiling and suddenly crawling to their direction. Chiara soon followed her, Izzy picking up Azalea, while Magnus scooped little Chiara into her arms and smiled when he saw his adorable niece happily giggling and pointing to their fathers, who were still sitting on the floor, now sulking as their fun was cut short. Izzy snorted and stepped closer to Simon.

“Silly, aren’t they?” asked Magnus as Chiara started giggling.

“Can someone please tell me what were the two of you doing?” asked Izzy and Simon flinched. Alec didn’t know how to reply to that, his cheeks reddening because he knew how childish the two of them were and he clasped his hands together and looked at Magnus. “Simon?” asked Izzy and Simon stood up.

“Well-”

“Baby Olympics,” announced Alec proudly and Izzy was just-

“What the-”

“Yes,” said Simon, who got a little bit more courageous around Alec. Izzy shook her head - Alec was a bad influence. “We were trying to see who's faster at crawling - Lea or Chiara,” explained Simon and Izzy’s jaw dropped. They couldn’t be serious, could they? That would be so childish, so… surely Magnus would agree with her, no?

“Oh, fun! Who won?” asked Magnus and Izzy sighed and then shook her head.

Oh, okay, so she was the only adult in the room. 

“Magnus,” said Izzy and exhaled. “They are babies, you can’t… never mind, I see I’m alone here,” said Izzy, but eventually she started laughing.  _ Baby Olympics.  _ Leave it to Simon and Alec to come up with something like that together. If Jace was there, he would probably be taking bets on it all and she just-  _ boys.  _ “You see what I have to put up with, Lea?” asked Izzy and then chuckled when she saw her niece happily clapping, but eventually whining as she wanted to be put down. 

Placing Azalea back onto the floor, Izzy picked up Chiara, Magnus handing it to her and he grinned when he looked at the other two - were they… sulking? “Now then,” said Magnus. “When you boys stop sulking, you can join Izzy and me in the dining room for some yummy dinner,” said Magnus, picking up Azalea and Alec was immediately on his legs, quickly nodding. Oh, he was  _ so _ hungry! Smiling, Alec pressed up a kiss on top of Magnus’ lips and the older one kissed him back. 

“Mmm, starving,” whined Alec and grinned when he saw Azalea flailing her little hands around. Someone wanted attention too, huh? Pinching her cheek softly, Magus kissed her left cheek while Alec kissed her right one at the same time. Azalea started giggling and screeching loudly, her parents laughing together as well. 


	8. Chapter 8

Alec was sitting on the couch and was taking care of some papers that he brought back from work. Luke gave him a bit of extra work, but he didn’t mind it too much. He was also promised to be paid extra, so Alec didn’t mind it at all. Magnus was over in the kitchen and he was also kind of working, but not really. It was the weekend and one of the clients that Magnus had was being difficult with his demands for the wedding, so Magnus just decided that it was best to take some extra time for him. He didn’t mind it too much, but the client was annoying the hell out of him and Alec turned his head around when he heard a groan coming from the kitchen. Ah, maybe Magnus should just let him be and join him and Azalea in the living room. 

As the parents were working, Azalea was busy crawling around the room and playing with her toys. She was having a lot of fun and even if Alec was kind of busy with working, he was still also paying attention to her and making sure that she was safe and didn’t wander off too far away, smiling when he heard her giggle and he peeked up from the papers to see what she was doing. Azalea was rolling on the floor and was happily clapping. Alec chuckled and then hummed. She was sure having a lot of fun, Alec was jealous. But, he was also soon going to be done with reading and he was going to join her with the playing portion of the day.

Alec bit his lip, feeling around the couch and he smiled when he was finally able to feel up the bag of chocolate chip cookies. He brought them with him before because he knew that he was going to need some sugar while dealing with the paperwork and it came in handy, quickly opening the bag and he happily smiled when he felt the sweet smell of cookies and chocolate feeling his nose. He felt more proactive already, rubbing his palms together as he took a big bite of the first cookie and hummed along, slowly turning the pages and then he rubbed the back of his neck.

Alec was immersed in his work that he didn’t see that someone else wanted a bite of his cookies. Azalea was playing on the floor, but then she saw Alec opening up the cookies and her eyes lit up. Usually she was always offered the cookies and other goods, but now Alec didn’t offer her one and she was just sitting there and was completely confused. She wanted to take a closer look at what her father was doing, but he was sitting all the way up there and even if she did try to extend her neck out to see what Alec was up to, she couldn’t tell and she whined. 

Alec looked up and he smiled. “Aw, I’m so sorry, Lea,” said Alec and Azalea happily giggled. Yay, Alec was back! “I just have to read through the last few pages and then I will be all yours,” said Alec with a wink. She thought that it meant that she was getting a cookie as well, but Alec went back to reading and she let out another frustrated groan. Before Alec was able to see what was happening, she was already crawling away and he just figured that Azalea was going to be playing there in the corner with her blocks. That was the first idea that the girl had, but curiosity was still stronger than her wish to play, so she came up with an idea. 

Azalea slowly crawled over to the sofa that was on the other side of the room pressed up against the wall and slowly lifted herself up on her legs and tried to turn around to see what Alec was doing. With a few more attempts, Azalea was turned to her father’s direction and was standing up, still holding herself against the sofa and she then saw how Alec ate another cookie right in front of her eyes. Ah, she wanted one too, why wouldn’t her dad give her one yummy cookie? Azalea decided to take matter into her own hands. She asked, but Alec didn’t get what she wanted, so she was just going to have to show her dad what she truly needed.

Determined, Azalea decided to go just up there and just take the bag into her own hands. She was able to climb the couch just fine - almost. Azalea slowly let go off the sofa and then waited a little bit, trying to catch her balance. She was almost one year old and she was already standing up all on her own just fine. The only thing that she still needed to do was take the first step, which she was afraid of. Usually Magnus and Alec were there to catch her if she would fall, but this time she was alone. Still, the wish for that cookie was strong. Alec was still eating them.

Azalea kept her eyes focused on the cookie as she slowly tried moving her legs and little by little she managed to take one step forward to Alec, trying her best not to fall over, standing up and she whined. She wasn’t going fast enough, Alec was still munching on the cookies and she was getting more and more fed up with all of that. “Da...di,” whined Azalea because she finally had it enough, Alec slowly looking up and his eyes widened when he saw that Azalea was standing up all on her own. How did she?

There was nothing too close to her that she could be holding on and then his eyes widened when he saw her with his own eyes taking one step forward. She stepped one more time, walking clumsily before he landed on the floor and she whined. Alec, on the other hand was completely in awe because he just witnessed his daughter walking for the very first time and he needed Magnus to be in there to witness it as well.

_ Screw the work, this was more important. _

“Magnus!” yelled Alec quickly, let go of his papers and ran over into the kitchen. He needed to get Magnus over to the living room and while Alec was too busy running over to the kitchen, Azalea was just so confused. Cookies were there! Alec quickly barged into the kitchen, Magnus still on the phone with the client. “Magnus!” said Alec again, excited as hell and Magnus looked up, sighing sadly.

“I’m still on the phone with-”

“Lea just stood up and took her first steps,” said Alec and Magnus’ jaw dropped. “She-she just walked, I mean… crap, I didn’t film it. Forget the stupid client, Magnus, come with-”

Alec didn’t have to say more than that. Magnus cancelled the phone call right away because nothing was more important than his family and especially his daughter. Azalea took her first steps? Oh, he wasn’t going to miss that! Quickly standing up, Magnus walked over to Alec and happily clasped his hands together. “She just stood up on her own?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded. “And walked?” asked Magnus again as if he was trying to make sure and Alec nodded again. “Oh my God!” he said and grabbed the phone. “I got us covered, I will film,” said Magnus and Alec quickly nodded, both of them going back into the living room. 

Magnus and Alec quickly hurried over to the living room. Azalea was again standing up and was slowly continuing her journey over to the cookies. Again, if nobody was going to give them to her then she was going to take care of that on her own. Magnus felt his heart speeding up and swelling with joy when he saw that Azalea truly was on her legs and was slowly walking, witnessing her daughter taking her first few steps. It was such an important moment, completely touched and was so emotional that he completely forgot about filming all of it. But it didn’t matter because-

“Look at her go,” whispered Magnus, not wanting to talk too loud as he didn’t want to disturb her. Still, she fell again on the floor again and in the end decided to give up and just crawl for the rest of the way. Magnus narrowed his eyes, Alec walking over to him because he was interested where Azalea was headed. She seemed to be interested in the couch, struggling to climb onto it and then he realised what she was after - it was the cookies, wasn’t it? That was why she was fussing over before and Alec just smiled.

“I can’t believe it,“ said Alec and snorted, walking over to Azalea and he scooped her up into his arms and planted her on top of the couch. “While I was working before I was munching on some cookies. She must had seen him and I didn’t really get it before, but it seems that she,” said Alec and then laughed harder. Azalea’s eyes were fixated on that box and in the end he just handed her a cookie, which cheered up the little girl and she was happily munching on her own cookie.

Finally!

“Oh,” said Magnus and then laughed quietly. “There were we trying to motivate and teach her for so long and all it takes is a cookie,” said Magnus and Alec was just laughing along and then he shrugged it off.

“I mean if there’s the right motivation,” said Alec and winked. “I suppose she was lacking it, but now we found what motivates her,” said Alec and Magnus nodded along, looking over to the girl, who was happily finishing up the cookie and was now looking around. One more or go back to playing? In the end she decided that it was time to go down from the couch and go back to her toys, trying to climb down on her own.

“She’s becoming more and more independant,” said Magnus, but in the end she needed a little bit of help from his papa. Back on the floor, Azalea crawled back to her toys and Magnus sighed sadly. “Ah, I should have taken the video while I had the chance,” said Magnus and his heart fell a little bit. He was waiting on this moment for a while now, always having his phone ready, but now that it actually happened he was too caught up in the moment to even think about filming Azalea’s first steps. 

“You will soon get another chance for it,” said Alec with a wink and Magnus nodded. That was true, yes. “Ah, I can’t believe that she’s about to walk already,” said Magnus and chewed on his lip. “It feels like it was yesterday when she was still a baby,” he said and Alec hummed along. It was true, their baby girl was slowly growing up and there was a part of him that wished that he could stop the time. But at the same time he couldn’t wait to see their little girl grow up.

“I know, right?” said Magnus and then pressed his forehead against Alec’s and kissed him ever so gently.

Azalea was soon back on her legs and Magnus was able to film her walking - such an important milestone. Magnus and Alec made sure to share the video with all of their family and friends!


	9. Chapter 9

“Maddie, come on, let’s go here as well. I saw some pretty dressed when we passed by the window before,” said Morgan as she was trying to drag her sister to yet another store. Maddie was walking behind Morgan and was pushing the stroller, while Morgan had Azalea in her arms as she was looking around. The girl was visiting the mall with her aunts and she was very excited to be out and about. Morgan was very happy, but Maddie wasn’t so sure if they could buy her anything else. They already had three bags full of clothes for Azalea, but she also couldn’t stop it - Lea looked adorable in everything and she just wanted to get her more dresses. Summer was practically there and the amount of dresses was countless. She was pretty sure that Magnus wouldn’t mind, but her wallet was starting to suffer as it was already and she huffed under her breath.

“Morgan,” whined Maddie, but still followed her little sister. “We can’t afford more - look how many we’ve already gotten for her,” she said and Morgan pouted. “It’s soon going to be her birthday, next week, I have to have some money till then,” said Madeline as a joke and Morgan narrowed her eyes and looked at her little niece, who was happily looking up at her and was smiling.

“What do you say, Lea?” asked Morgan and the girl wasn’t sure what to do, so she giggled and Morgan chuckled. “You see, she is up for more shopping,” said Morgan and waggled her eyebrows. “Come on, just this one more store, I will be done after this, I promise,” carried on the younger of the two and Madeline rubbed the back of her neck and glanced inside of the shop and she huffed under her breath. There were such lovely dresses in there - Azalea would look adorable in all of them and it would be a crime if they wouldn’t buy at least one of them. Madeline bit her lip and then nodded.

“Okay, fine,” she said and Morgan happily smiled. “But we can only get one dress, okay?” she asked and Morgan was more than happy to listen to her older sister. “Pick out one that she likes the best and then we will be on our way,” said Madeline. Not because she didn’t want to be at the mall anymore, but she knew that the longer they stayed, the more were the chances that she was going to continue spending her money - that wasn’t really  _ good.  _ She needed the money to-

“Okay,” said Morgan and after that wasn’t really listening. She and Azalea ran inside of the store, the older one shaking her head. Luckily the stroller was there to carry all of the shopping bags instead of her and with a smile she slowly followed her sister and was looking around the store. Ah, the store was dangerous because not only that the things that they sold were gorgeous, but the look also came with a much higher price and she shook her head. Still, she followed Morgan and Azalea, who were already picking out the outfits and Morgan was livid.

“Lea, you have to help me,” said Morgan and placed the girl onto the floor. Lea was walking now all on her own. It was a week after she took her first steps and Magnus and Alec did manage to get it on camera. She was getting better and better at walking, slowly toddling around the place, trying to follow her aunt as best and as fast as she could. Morgan of course walked slowly and she was smiling, grabbing all of the pretty dresses that she liked, Azalea happily giggling because it was fun chasing her aunt around the store. “Okay, I will get all that’s pretty and then you will pick your favourite one,” said Morgan.

Azalea was happily babbling as she was following her aunt around the store, not really caring for the clothes at the time being. It was fun and when she turned around she saw Madeline, who was keeping a careful eye on Morgan.  _ She grabbed at least five dresses already - this wasn’t a good sign at all!  _ Still, for the time being, at least she didn’t say anything and was having fun with playing with the little one instead while Morgan was picking out the dresses.

“Lea,” said Madeline in the end and picked up Azalea, who was now looking around the place - she had a much better view up there. Her aunts were tall! “Having fun?” asked Madeline and Azalea looked up at her, smiling and she kind of nodded, but not really. It was enough to make her aunt beyond happy though and she then giggled. “Well, I’m glad. I hope your dads won’t mind all of this though,” she said and pointed over to the bags. “We kind of went all out, didn’t we?”

“Maddie, bring her here - I narrowed it down to ten dresses,” said Morgan and Madeline dropped her jaw.

“ _ Ten?! _ ”

“Yes,” said Morgan proudly. “Bring Lea so that she can pick her favourite,” said Morgan. Maddie didn’t know if she should be laughing or not - it was just…  _ she was unstoppable.  _ Huffing under her breath, Madeline slowly pushed the stroller, still carrying the girl in her arms. In the end she placed the girl on top of one of the couches that were in the store by the changing rooms and Azalea was curiously looking around. 

“How do you expect her to pick a dress?” asked Madeline, kind of amused. After all, Azalea wasn’t even one yet, but it was fun! 

“Oh simple,” said Morgan and then placed the dresses next to Azalea. “Lea,” called out Morgan and the girl looked up at her. “Okay I have a mission for you,” she said and Azalea was carefully listening. “We have to pick one dress,” she said and lifted her one finger up. Azalea mimicked her and Morgan chuckled. “Yes, that’s it - one,” she said and looked at her sister. “This child is a genius,” she then said and Madeline started laughing.

“Yes she is,” said the older one in the end.

“So smart, you have looks and you have smarts - you will do big, kid,” said Morgan and Azalea wasn’t listening anymore. She started pulling on the dresses that were next to her, but Morgan quickly stopped her by placing her hand on top of Azalea’s little ones. “Okay, yes, sorry,” she said. “Let’s get down to business. She doesn’t like wasting time, you got this after Alec,” she said and Madeline chuckled. That was true, Alec didn’t waste any time when he was shopping. He just got what he needed and then literally ran out of the door when he was done. It was hilarious. 

“And your big plan is?” asked Maddie.

“Lea, I need you to focus,” said Morgan seriously. “Here’s the deal,” she said. “When you see the dress that you like the most I want you to give us the loudest and happiest clap you can do,” said Morgan and Azalea looked at her.  _ She understood that word - clap!  _ “Loud clap,” said her aunt and then clapped. Azalea clapped back and then started clapping. She liked clapping a lot, clapping again and proceeded by giggling, entertaining herself and Morgan was again in awe.

“A genius,” said Morgan.

“Indeed,” said Maddie and then winked. 

The only problem was - once Azalea started clapping, it was hard for her to  _ stop.  _ So she clapped for every single dress and in the end, the sisters had to find another solution, thinking hard. “This is a problem,” said Morgan in the end and Madeline started laughing because  _ of course it was.  _

“Duh.”

“Maybe we could take pictures of them and ask Magnus and Alec which one they like the best?” asked Morgan and then eyed the dresses. “Or just get all of them,” she said and in the end Madeline quickly snapped all of the pictures because her sister truly was unstoppable. She texted all of them over to Magnus and Alec and hoped that they would help them out

Their brother and his husband were also very amused by them and their other shopping spree. It wasn’t the first time that they took their niece out to go shopping with her, so they knew what to expect. In the end Magnus decided to call his sisters and the first thing that Madeline heard was Magnus and Alec in the back laughing. “ _ What’s up, Maddie? Morgan again going all out, is she? _ ” asked Magnus and Madeline clicked with her tongue and rolled her eyes.

“Magnus, just help us pick one,” whined the older sister and Magnus was again laughing.

“ _ What’s going on? _ ” she could hear Alec in the back and Magnus was giggling.

“ _ Ah, you know how our Morgan is, she is again trying to buy the whole store for Lea, _ ” said Magnus and Alec was also laughing. “ _ Wait, darling, I need to reply back to them or I will again have to deal with angry sisters. Do you know how that is? _ ”

“ _ I have Izzy, remember? _ ”

Magnus was again laughing. “ _ You see, _ ” said Magnus.

“ _ I want another kiss, _ ” whined Alec and Madeline rolled her eyes. She was calling the two of them so that she would be able to get at least one more mature person to agree with her, but all she was able to hear on the other side of the phone call were laughter and whining. 

“ _ I’ll be soon back there with you. _ ”

“ _ Tell her that I like the green dress with ruffles around the edges, _ ” said Alec and Madeline smiled. Okay finally they were going somewhere.

“ _ You sure? The blue one is also gorgeous, _ ” said Magnus.

“ _ I want green, _ ” whined Alec. “ _ And a kiss. _ ”

“ _ Aw, you’re too cute. Okay, Maddie, get the green one then, _ ” said Magnus in the end and started giggling again. Madeline smiled and then shook her head. Those two truly were as lovey dovey as ever, but it made her smile. They were adorable and after she managed to get Magnus off the phone - as he started asking about how Lea was doing - she decided to come back to her sister with some good news. They had picked out a dress!

After they had finally paid for the dress, they decided that it was time for a little snack and then they decided to return Azalea back to her parents. She was getting kind of fussy, which meant that she was tired, but it was okay as she wasn’t the only tired one. While it was fun to go out like this with the little girl, it was also a lot of work.  _ Always worrying that she was safe, that she wouldn’t wander off when she was let out of her stroller.  _ Making sure that she was in high spirits and all of that… It was fun, but the girls also needed a little bit of a break.

Alec and Magnus really were amazing - being a parent wasn’t easy at all!


	10. Chapter 10

“See, this is where grandma works,” said Alec happily, holding Azalea, who was fascinated. Magnus and Alec were visiting Cintia at her recording studio - she wanted the girl to have a look around the studio. She was pretty sure that her granddaughter was going to find the experience interesting even if she was still so small. Magnus and Alec were always taking her to interesting places, wanting to show her everything and it made the woman smile. She was truly happy to have such amazing parents. So, there they were - at Cintia’s recording studio. It was only them, the rest of the staff had a day off. Cintia wanted Azalea to enjoy herself to the fullest and she knew that the girl would be kind of skittish around strangers in the room. So there were only four of them.

“I think she wants to go down,” commented Magnus and Alec grinned because it was true; Azalea wanted to go exploring, Alec slowly putting her on the floor and she was on her way around the studio, Cintia smiling as she watched her slowly wander around the place, in the end going over to her and she glanced up. The woman smiled and leaned down, extended out her hands to see if she wanted to be picked up. Azalea extended her hands out to her grandmother and Cintia was more than happy to scoop her off the ground. Azalea giggled and Cintia chuckled.

“There’s so many interesting things to see around here,” said Cintia and Azalea was looking over to the control surface. There were so many switches and buttons to press, pointing over to it and Cintia chuckled because she knew that that would be one of the first thing that she would be interested in. Everyone was interested in the control surface, it was indeed so very cool, so she slowly carried her over to it and sat down, Azalea sitting in her lap and her big brown eyes lit up. 

“Mom, I don’t think that’s such a good idea?” asked Magnus and hurried over to his mom. He knew that Azalea would be interested in that, but the equipment was quite expensive, wasn’t it? So he was kind of worried that maybe- “I mean just be careful. Azalea is unstoppable when she starts playing,” said Magnus and Alec laughed softly and stepped closer to Cintia. Oh, he was so excited to see Azalea press the buttons. She would make such an adorable little DJ.

“Don’t worry, sweetie, I’ve got it all under control,” said Cintia and smiled. “There’s so many buttons, right, Lea?” asked Cintia and Azalea was carefully watching all of them; she didn’t know where to look. It was so many interesting things to say and she clapped excitedly, her loud screeches of excitement being heard and Magnus laughed.

Azalea pressed the button on her left and then happily clapped, Magnus smiling. Alec was laughing along, but was still keeping it in mind that they should keep their eye on what she was pressing. Then again, Cintia was more qualified to know than that and if she said that she had things under control, it was fine then. “Magnus, I think she will make a fine DJ one day,” said Alec and Magnus laughed softly.

“Oh, she’s a natural,” commented Cintia and Alec’s face lit up. Azalea turned down another switch, pressed a few buttons and even if there wasn’t really any reaction from the equipment, she was still having a lot of fun and that was all that mattered. “Oh, yes, look at her go,” she said with a fond smile on her face and Azalea was happily tapping away, but eventually she got bored and fussy.

“Aw, Lea,” said Alec and grinned.

Cintia stood up with her still in her arms and something new caught the girl’s attention - it was the microphone behind the glass and Magnus chuckled softly. Oh, perhaps she was going to be a singer like her grandmother one day! “Mom, I think she wants to sing,” said Magnus and winked. Cintia’s face lit up as she glanced down upon the girl, who was indeed pointing over to the microphone.

“Aw, you’re so precious,” said Cintia and winked. An idea popped into her mind - the two of them could sing a little something for the boys. “Boys,” she said and Magnus looked over to his husband. Both of them nodded and grinned. “You two sit here,” she said, pressing some buttons on the control board, Magnus rubbing the back of his neck, but sat down next to Alec, who kind of had an idea what was going to happen.

“Oh, I think we’re in for a song,” said Alec and waggled his eyebrows.

“That’s right,” said Cintia and chuckled. “What do you say, Lea? Do you want to show your fathers how it’s done?” asked Cintia and the only thing that Azalea was doing was pointing to the microphones. Because the microphones didn’t listen to her and wouldn’t come closer to her, she was getting frustrated and she pouted, looking up at the woman who grinned and then nodded again.

“Very well,” said Magnus, happily plopping down onto the chair that was next to Alec’s. 

“Put the headphones on,” she said, handing them each a pair as she plugged them in and she quickly hurried over behind the glass and looked at Alec and Magnus, who was waiting with anticipation in their eyes. They were both so adorable. Laughing along, Cintia looked down at Azalea. “So,” she said and Azalea looked up at her. “This is called a microphone,” she said and Azalea looked at it. 

“Baa-baa,” she said into the microphone and the other two laughed softly when they heard their daughter. Azalea looked up at Cintia as if she was about to ask her if she was doing good and Cintia gave her a little nod, gently ruffled her curly hair and winked.

“That’s it,” said Cintia. “Do you want to sing a song?” she asked and Azalea screeched into the microphone instead, making Alec and Magnus quickly put off their headphones and Cintia laughed. Ah, that had to be a bit too loud, huh? “How about this?” asked Cintia and then took a deep breath in. “La-la-la-la-la-la-la,” sang out Cintia, going up the scale and Azalea giggled.

_ La la? _

Azalea leaned over to the microphone and then screamed out a loud “la!”

“You’re a natural,” said Cintia and laughed. “Hmm, what else could we sing?” asked Cintia and started thinking. In the meantime, Azalea looked over through the window and pouted. Papa and daddy were so far away! She extended out her hand and Cintia looked over at her, gently rocking her in her arms and smiled. “Do you miss your dads?” she asked and Azalea whined.

“Boo-daa-oooh,” was fussing Azalea and Cintia decided that it was probably for the best to bring the girl back to Magnus and Alec. 

“Okay, going back to-”

“Da-da,” whined Azalea into the microphone and Alec’s jaw dropped. Magnus’ eyes widened when he heard that and he looked over at Alec. She said those words before, but this time she was pointing at the two of them and Alec placed a hand over his mouth and looked slowly at Magnus, who was in awe and- “Pa-pa?” she then asked and looked over at Cintia. “Pa-pa… da-da,” she stated loudly and both Magnus and Alec were their legs, quickly going over to Cintia and the girl.

The woman was in awe - that was the first time that she called out to them like that, right? Magnus didn’t mention it before and also… she was at the time to start talking. Slowly. And it was amazing that Cintia was there to witness her first words. 

“S-she totally spoke, right?” asked Alec and Magnus nodded.

“She did, I heard-heard her. Mom, she said papa and dada, didn’t she?”

Cintia laughed - those two still couldn’t believe it. But she knew the feeling. “She said it, indeed,” said Cintia and then slowly handed Magnus Azalea, who was now happy to be with her father. Magnus raised her up and he cleared his throat. He wanted to hear it again. He and Alec have been trying to get her to talk, but this was actually the first time that she-

“Lea, say papa again,” cooed Magnus.

“Or dada,” chimed in Alec. “Pa-pa, da-da,” was chanting Alec, trying to get her to talk, but in the end Azalea started giggling. Magnus chuckled and then glanced at their daughter. Ah, of course now she wasn’t going to talk. But when it was unexpected, she…  _ she was so amazing.  _ It warmed Magnus’ heart and he looked down, biting onto his lip. He was wishing for this day to finally happen. To be called  _ papa  _ and now that it happened… Magnus was-

“Magnus?” asked Alec and leaned down a bit only to see Magnus tearing up. Alec pouted, but he knew that those were happy tears. Alec wrapped an arm around Magnus’ shoulders and pulled him in, kissing his forehead. “Finally, huh?”

“Yeah,” sniffled Magnus and Azalea looked up. She noticed that something was wrong. Magnus was crying, tears rolling down his cheeks and she was alarmed. Uneasy, Azalea’s pout was growing, tears gathering in her eyes, on the verge of tears after seeing her father cry. Magnus quickly smiled through his tears and pinched her cheeks softly. “I love you, Lea,” said Magnus happily and Azalea’s smile was soon back.

Alec smiled and kissed both of them.

Cintia was watching them for afar, her cheeks hurting from smiling so much. They were such an adorable family. 


	11. Chapter 11

Magnus smiled when he leaned over the crib and his heart swell with joy when he looked at the boys. Twin boys, Liam and Gabriel. Both of them were curiously looking up at their father and Magnus’ smile widened even more and he sighed under his breath. They were a month old that day and he bit into his lip. It was funny how much his life has changed in a span of five years. He got married, he became a father… not once, but three times so to speak and he chewed on his lower lip. Life was good, his life felt complete. With his husband by his side and their children, Magnus was happier than ever and he leaned down to the boys and he gently touched Liam’s cheek, his thumb gently caressing his soft skin and he sighed happily. Azalea has just turned three not too long ago – she was growing up amazingly. She was such a little ray of sunshine.

Just before she turned two Magnus and Alec both agreed that they wanted another child, but instead of adopting they decided to go with another option – a baby with a surrogate mother. Their family and friends were of course all very supportive of them, they had such an amazing support system around them. On one of the check ups the doctor revealed to them that they wouldn’t be expecting only one baby, but two – twins. It was honestly a miracle and both Alec and Magnus were overjoyed about the news. A little bit scared, but also beyond excited. And Azalea? She was more than excited to be finally a big sister.

Azalea was often asking them if she would get any brothers and sisters. All of her friends in preschool had a sibling and she wanted one as well, so when they told her the good news – she was so, so happy. And after the boys were born she was the best big sister that they could ask for. She was always there to her fathers out with either the chores of with taking care of the boys. Her favourite past time was singing to them songs that she learned from Cintia. She speaking about singing… _she could really carry a tune._

“Hello, little ones,” said Magnus and reached down to both of them. Liam looked over to his brother, who was peacefully holding onto Magnus’ finger and the man laughed softly. “What a strong grip you have there, little man,” said Magnus as his voice was full of love and affection. He was literally glowing, he couldn’t help it. Having children was all that he ever wished for. A family of his own and his wish came true. “I can already tell that you will grow up to do amazing things in your life,” said Magnus. Gabriel kicked his little legs in agreement and Magnus chuckled.

“Glad to see we are on the same page,” said Magnus and then looked over at Liam whose eyes were carefully studying him. They were still so young, but they already had a bit of a different personality. Then again, it was probably just Magnus being the doting father that he was – each parent saw their children as the smartest, brightest and most amazing. Magnus laughed softly and scooped Liam into his arms. “Why, yes, you will also do amazing things in your life,” said Magnus and then leaned down to press a little kiss on top of Liam’s little forehead and he chuckled as he pulled back.

Magnus was gently rocking Liam with his one arm and he allowed Gabriel to hold his finger of his other hand. What Magnus didn’t really know was that he was being watched by his husband who came to check up on him and the boys. And he was like always blessed with such an adorable image – he didn’t want to interrupt the moment, so he stood back and watched Magnus with the boys. Magnus was so soft, his facial expressions were full of affection and he looked so peaceful. Alec gasped and he placed his hand over his chest. _Every day he fell in love with his husband a little bit more._ Each day, he-

As Alec leaned against the door, the doorframe creaked a little bit and Magnus turned around only to find his husband snooping up on him again. Magnus laughed softly and shook his head. “There comes dad creeping up on me again,” said Magnus and Alec rolled his eyes in a very fond way, walking over to his husband and planted a little kiss on top of his head and gave him a little wink. “It’s not a nice habit, right?” asked Magnus, now talking to Gabriel, who was peacefully laying in the crib and Alec chuckled softly.

“When you’ll stop being so adorable I’ll stop,” said Alec cheekily and then decided to hold Gabriel for the time being, smiling at Liam, who was now holding onto the pendant of Magnus’ necklace and he chuckled.

“Ah, so now it’s my fault,” said Magnus with a wink and Alec nodded.

“It’s not fair to me, y’know? I can barely contain myself when you’re being so adorable,” said Alec and then shook his head. “It’s not good for my heart,” he carried on and Magnus started laughing out loud and he shook his head again, giving Alexander a little kiss on top of his cheek and he cleared his throat.

“You’re such a dork, Alexander,” said Magnus and he nodded.

“Your dork though, you’re stuck with me,” flirted Alec and Magnus laughed again. Alexander still managed to make him laugh so easily. And his heart never missed to skip a beat when he would look at him. Magical five years of marriage they were. Absolutely. “How are the boys?” asked Alec and Magnus hummed along.

“I think they’re soon to be hungry, we better prepare them the formula,” said Magnus as he glanced up at the clock and Alec gave him a little nod. “How’s the art project with you and Azalea going?” asked Magnus then and Alec glanced up and hummed. Magnus noticed only then that Alec’s hair was full of glitter and a smile tugged at his lips.

“Work in progress,” said Alec and Magnus laughed. “The living room is covered with all kinds of glitter,” he said and Magnus’ eyes lit up.

“That’s my girl,” said Magnus happily. _Finally someone who understood his love for glitter!_ Alec snorted.

“So I take it that you’ll be the one cleaning it up?” asked Alec, rocking Gabriel in his arms and Magnus gave him a horrified expression.

“What do you mean by cleaning it up, darling? We need to embrace the glitter, we can’t… I bet the living room is so sparkly and pretty,” said Magnus and Alec snorted. Well, that was one way to put it, yes. “Come on, boys, let’s see what kind of a pretty art your sister made,” said Magnus and signed Alec to follow him into the living room. Alec was slowly following his husband.

Magnus’ eyes widened when they reached the living room. Alec let out a loud shriek, startling the boys and they both started wailing in their arms, but they managed to soon settle down. _But the sight that they saw upon walking into the living room was really something else._ Azalea was sitting in the middle of the room, the floor completely covered with the glitter and Alec needed a little bit to recover. How in the world were they ever going to get the glitter out of the rug? Alec looked over at Magnus, who was also quite… not too happy to see what was waiting for the two of them in there. He loved glitter but-

Azalea didn’t seem too bothered about the mess though. She was happily playing in the glitter, the art project was done and he was happily giggling when she was literally bathing in glitter. “How did this happen? I only left her for five minutes,” whispered Alec and Magnus took a deep breath in.

“It’s a secret talent that all kids possess,” said Magnus and then calmly placed Liam into the rocking chair and he stepped over to their daughter, who was happily giggling. “Lea,” said Magnus calmly and Alec slowly followed Magnus, placing Gabriel into his own rocking chair. He sat down onto the floor next to them and was slowly rocking them as he watched Lea and Magnus. The girl happily looked at his father and she gave him a proud smile. “I see you’ve been… expressing your artistic side,” said Magnus and Azalea happily nodded.

“Dad and I made pretty picture,” said the girl and reached over to the paper. “Liam, Gabe, Lea,” she said happily and pointed to the people that she drew. “And papa and daddy,” she said. Magnus’ heart warmed up when he saw the amount of glitter that she gifted to him. Alec made sure that it was all being carefully done before. He smeared the glue on the paper, she then gently scattered the glitter over it and Alec removed the access glitter. _Carefully._ Why was it then that the whole room was now… ah, he didn’t close the little bottles of glitter. Alec smacked himself across the forehead.

“You did such a good job,” said Magnus and the girl was proudly glowing. “You gave me a lot of glitter, huh?”

“Papa loves glitter,” she explained and Magnus nodded. “I put lot and lot,” said Azalea and Alec snorted.

“Lea, why is the rug full of glitter?” asked Alec, trying not to laugh.

“I made it pretty, sparkly,” she said and her eyes lit up. “Papa, is pretty?”

“Very,” said Magnus and Alec was again fighting back the laughter as he was rocking the boys. “But you know – let me tell you a little bit of a secret when it comes to glitter,” said Magnus and the girl frowned. “Sometimes less is more,” he said. The girl didn’t get it, of course not as she was still too young. Magnus sighed – how to tell their daughter that they needed to clean the glitter up without hurting her feelings?

“What?”

“Papa’s trying to say that the rug needs a little bit less glitter,” explained Alec and Azalea narrowed her eyes. “Trust papa, Lea, he knows about fashion,” said Alec and winked at Magnus. “Glitter is like magic. It should be used in small amounts,” said Alec and Azalea was slowly starting to get it.

“Oh, we need to clean it up,” she said on her own and Alec’s heart swell. _Their children were geniuses._ It was amazing how fast the girl caught on and he didn’t make too much of a fuss about it after he fathers explained the situation to her. She was truly a bright little girl and it didn’t take them too long before the living room was back to normal, though there were still specks of glitter everywhere, but Magnus didn’t mind those too much. It felt nice – the whole living room was still sparkly and the girl was looking around the room, her little hands resting against her sides. She looked just like Alec when she was judging something and in the end she smiled and nodded. “Is prettier now, it still sparkles,” said the girl and Magnus chuckled.

“Very true. See this is an important lesson – less is more,” said Magnus and Azalea nodded.

“Less is more,” she repeated seriously.

“You’re amazing,” said Alec and the girl then looked over at the rocking chairs.

“Can I play with Liam and Gabe?” asked Azalea softly and Magnus and Alec nodded. Of course she could. “I will sing them their favourite song,” she said happily and the other two glanced at each other and chuckled.

“Go ahead,” said Alec, stood up and walked over to Magnus, who couldn’t hide his smile when he watched Azalea get down onto the floor in the middle of the rocking chairs and she was happily talking to the boys, telling them all about glitter and how amazing it was, but also giving them a lesson that she has just learned – how less is more. Magnus was laughing and Alec sat behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin against Magnus’ shoulder and he smiled when he saw the picture that he helped with.

“She totally got your height,” commented Magnus and Alec snorted. It was true, Azalea drew him… very tall. Alec laughed softly and he pressed a kiss against Magnus’ cheek again.

“She got your sparkly side,” she said.

“Totally,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows. Magnus gently touched the painting and he chewed on his lip.

“Something on your mind?”

“Nothing too much, it’s just,” said Magnus and shook his head. “I never knew all of this was possible. Being a father and a husband, having a family. I just feel so-”

“Complete?” finished his sentence Alec and Magnus nodded.

“Yes,” said Magnus and placed the painting next to them, turned around and cupped Alec’s cheek, leaning in to kiss him. Alec happily kissed his husband back, resting their foreheads together and he nodded. “I feel complete,” said Magnus and then wrapped his arms around Alec and the other hugged him back.

Around the same moment, Gabriel was getting fussy – it was lunch time. “Shh, daddy and papa are having a moment,” said Azalea and both of them started laughing. She totally got that from aunt Izzy and they quickly nodded.

“Sorry, boys, we got caught on in the moment, lunch is coming,” said Alec, scooped the boys into their arms and looked at Azalea. “Will you help us feed the boys? They always have the best appetite when you tell them a story,” said Alec and the girl quickly nodded, running after them into the kitchen.

It was just another Sunday, filled with laughter and happiness.

**The end.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for following and reading. I loved writing this AU so much, it's been an amazing ride :)


End file.
